Those Fateful Words
by Wide.Eyed.Dreamers.Never.Sleep
Summary: AU: In which Emma is Snow's sister, and receives an invite to a certain wedding, one she never imagined happening in her lifetime. Rating for future chapters... can be a little Fluffy at times.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

_My dearest sister, _

_Forgive me, I realize only now that it has been a while since my last note to you. Father and I have been travelling the lands for some time now, and I fear my messenger could not accompany me. Though, for the past two years now, I have grown to miss you more with each passing day. _

_Has it not been far too long since our last exchange of letters? Surely you have not forgotten about me, lonely in the castle with only Johanna for company? Mother's loss affected not only I, and I know that dear sister, but can you not please come home once more? My writing has improved so much, can you not tell? So much of me has changed…_

_ Never mind that, for this is not what I intended by my letter. I have the greatest news to disclose to you sister! Father has found another wife, and he shall be married by the next month. _

_Oh sister, you surely need to see for yourself how magnificent she is, a beauty like no other! The darkest hair of raven's black, and skin richer than the all the gold of the land. She is but the kindest sweet sister, and plaits my hair each morning after our meals. Father cannot be more enamoured by her; it reminds me so much of him when mother was here. Regina, that is her name, and even it means queen! Oh I almost forgot the best part, she is but your age, and I can only imagine you two shall be the best of friends! _

_ I know I may be finding you in a busy time, for you have been very occupied in the past two years, but I make this one last request. _

_Please come home for the wedding, and meet our new mother. I would be forever in your debt, as would father, for I know he misses you more than he lets on. _

_I send my kisses to you, for I laid them all over the page in hopes of them reaching your cheek. I hope to see you soon, dear sister. _

_Love, _

_Snow _


	2. Chapter 2

**_ I am completely overwhelmed by everyone's reviews, follows and favourites! Thank you all so much for your interest, and I hope you will like what I have planned for this story. _**

**_Just a note: My story has a lot of background history that I decided to write, with some characters as you will see that were not introduced in the show. This is why I have made it AU. Everything shall be explained, have no fear, but in all due time. _**

**_Please let me know what you think of this chapter. All mistakes are mine, for I am doing all editing myself until I find a Beta. _**

**_Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy. _**

* * *

Emma must have reread the soft words of her small sister a dozen times, for she could hardly believe they were written in the first place. She could see the scrawl begin to spin, and set herself down on the nearest rock in fear of fainting. Her hands cradled her falling head, and she grasped her golden curls with the tightness of her shaking, strong fingers.

_How dare he? _

Her sweet mother's grave was still moist, and her father had the audacity to choose another to warm his bed? Could he not have chosen someone else, older perhaps, more motherly for gentle Snow? Not a _wanton _girl who wished to wear _her _mother's crown and sit at _her_ father's side as queen. Had he not two suitable heirs for the kingdom already? Emma's outstanding absence aside, Snow could have made an incredible ruler; she was truly the _fairest_ of them all.

Emma knew about the women at court, for she watched as most flocked to her father's attention for the dances and wore tighter bodices in his very uncomfortable presence. All the skin and sensual words in the entire Forest could never have swayed that man from his fair wife's side, for his eyes only could see Eva in all her regal glory and uncontested beauty.

Most men could not help themselves around her mother as well, flourishing their velvet capes, branding their swords with her sigil, begging for her favor in a joust – all for the sake of nothing. Oh, for all the pageantry and riches in the world could not sway her mother's bright gaze from the King, her one true love. Emma could recall her mother's kind words when she turned each down and Leopold's smug smile he gave every trying contender.

For their story was a tale as old as time itself.

Shaking free of her wild thoughts, Emma tried to concentrate on her words, the ones that she should share with the King, her father, as soon as she reached the palace gates.

"We finally found it, a stream peaked beyond the left hillside." Her uncle shouted to her from a short distance, his hands pointing to the men carrying jugs of fresh water. Thirst burned in her throat, and the fuming feelings left her as soon as she reached for the nearest jug. They had been traveling from the North for five days now with only little chance of rest, for Emma wanted to reach home as soon as possible. The men accompanying her knew the path all too well, for they all brought her own mother down this trail once before.

The forest may have seemed vast before hand, but as she journeyed back home for the first time, Emma saw it in all its majestic glory. Trees lined each side of the rough path, as the trail never seemed to come to a halt. Sunlight gleamed on its tired victims until midday, then hid for the long hours of the night, leaving only moonlight in its wake. After four days of the continued trek, Emma decided they were all in need of a good nights sleep – one she never ended up being able to get herself. The peaceful serenity of the calm greenwoods could not tame her nerves and impending fury with the state of affairs.

"Just down to the left uncle? Not too far I suppose?" Emma asked her uncle, rising from her seat on the mossy rock. He gave her a short nod between sips, and she stalked past him.

The damp ground felt hard against Emma's feet, and that was when she realized she had a small hole in her right boot. _That's what I get for riding without rest for so many days. _Walking around the hillside, Emma could see the stream finally, and she set her frail, tired body down by the water's edge. Her knees hit the wet grass harder than she anticipated, and she felt her body lurch forward into a round ball. Running her fingers along the water, she watched the sunrise from the reflected surface of the stream, only seeing small rays peer behind the rosy clouds.

"Lost in your thoughts, my dear?" A familiar voice sounded behind her, and Emma's exhausted neck hardly allowed her the motion of being able to turn around.

"One may say that uncle, or perhaps lost in my mind." She joked, the first smile in days danced across her lips. She felt the ground fall a bit beside her, knowing her uncle decided to join her at the water's edge.

"I know you are upset Emma, for I cannot seem to comprehend the King's actions myself –" He stopped there, knowing the treasonous thoughts that could be heard by anyone watching the pair. "- It feels as though he is betraying my gentle sister, who lived to serve him entirely."

Emma's eyes glazed with unshed tears at the mention of her mother, hands gripping the tender grass with a fierce hold. "He is betraying my mother, for I remember a time when he said he shall never love another." A ghostly laugh escaped her lips at the irony. "For now look at the man, meeting a girl so soon after her death and deciding to place her by his side at court –" The grass ripped from its short root. "- And bed."

Her uncle said nothing, for what condolences could the man possibly offer his niece? Emma watched as his hands cup the cool liquid and splashed it across his face. Emma copied his action, wanting to rid herself of the looming tears and dirt that dawned her pale features. She washed her calloused hands once again in the river and rose to full height along with her uncle.

"Ah, but look in the distance sweetheart – you can see your home in all its magnificent glory."

Emma looked forward and saw the image of her childhood home for the first time in two years, one she never thought she'd see again. Ever since she picked up her beloved Stallion and rode north, this part of the Forest remained untouched by her presence. Nothing had changed in the palace's appearance, from the outside of course. The towers remained intact, and for all Emma knew none of the flowerbeds had changed in all the time she had been gone. Her castle may look as though she had never left, though its inner sanctum must have, for Snow's letter in her chest pocket burned her heart with its words.

"We have but a few hours to go, shall I alert the men of our leave?" Her uncle asked. Emma nodded, not being able to tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her.

"Make sure the horses have drank and the men have been fed – I fear tonight may be the longest night we've had to encounter."

With those final words from his niece, Hadrian took his leave and went to prepare the men for the day's short journey. Emma however took her time in watching the sunrise from her stance by the stream.

The last sunrise Emma could recall enjoying was the day her kind mother's illness took her from the world – the day Emma chose to go on a hunt with her father against better reasoning.

_A shriek sounded from the palace entrance, and all the men jumped from their horses to the sounded disturbance. Sweet Snow ran with her small legs from the entrance, and straight into their father's arms. She was unable to make words with her mouth, for all her tears fell like rocks to the ground around her feet. _

_No one could speak in that moment._

_Never ending sobs tore from her lips, and Emma fell to her feet beside Snow allowing Leopold to hold his youngest daughter a little more firmly. _

_"Sweetheart, you must please try to speak –" Leopold was not expecting another eerie cry fell from her small pout, and Emma ran her fingers along the apples of her sister's wet cheeks. _

_One of the men exited the castle and fell on his knees in front of the King. His pale face spoke millions of unsounded words, and further silence fell upon the land like a plague. _

_"What is the meaning of my daughter's cries, Rowan?" Her father motioned to a still sobbing Snow, and Emma felt the air in her lungs still with uncertainty. _

_"Your Majesty, I do not know how to tell you this most unfortunate news…" _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

"What do you make of the horn sounding, Henry?"

Henry Mills stood by the window wordlessly, staring out at the open land from his family's assigned wing of the castle. Regina watched her father not bother to move from his position and remain fixated on the view that lay in front of him.

"Someone has arrived on the castle's grounds." He started, then turned and gave Cora a grave look. "Someone of royalty, I can only presume." His voice fell to a whisper, which made the hair on Regina's bare arms stand erect. She rubbed her arms in hopes of her mother not noticing, but much to Regina's digress, it was too late.

"Regina, did I not tell you to wear the emerald gown? Lord knows this pale colour does absolutely nothing for your skin tone." Cora pointed to her lavender gown, and Regina tried desperately to keep her slight gaze downcast, attempting not to upset her mother much further. She toyed with the fabric on her full skirt, concentrating on the appropriate way to respond to her mother's forceful demand.

"Forgive me mother, I merely thought you would enjoy this gown a tad more because of its intricacy." Regina responded as flat-toned as possible, still not removing her eyes from her hands, which now lay motionless on her dress. From above her head, she could hear Cora practically seething, and Regina sat quietly, unable to anticipate her mother's next action.

Cora grabbed Regina's chin and forced her daughter to look her in the eye. Regina squealed in shock, and felt her mother tug on her long hair with her free hand.

"Cora –" Henry started, but backed down once he saw the ferocity in Cora's unwavering glare.

"It is because _you _give her far too many privileges that she has become this way Henry! You are only _lucky _I am here to guide our daughter on the right path, and not the gutter of one _you _would have her on." Cora spat every word at her father, and Regina could swear she saw him shudder a bit. Turning back to her daughter, Regina saw flames peek behind Cora's dark eyes, and Regina knew she had underestimated her chances with her mother's kindness.

"You think _this _will grab the King's attention Regina? My gods, who could have raised you to think such a high neckline could take hold of any sane man's eye?" Cora scolded her, indicating to the collar of her dress that almost reached her neck. Regina had thought it was quite lovely, the dazzling colours of jewels that covered her long neck on the fabric caught the light in any direction, and all shone against the pale shade of her lavender gown.

"I had honestly thought you'd like the jewels on the neckline Mother…" Regina started, hoping her mother would see the point.

She didn't.

Cora shook her head with a cackling giggle that made Regina close her eyes in shame. "Oh my love, you don't have much of a thinking mind, do you? So lucky you happen to be an unmistakable beauty, for I fear that's all you have going for you." Cora ran her hands through her daughter's dark curls, tugging a bit with every stroke.

When Cora finished with torturing Regina's dark strands, she took a step back to take a pondering look at her immobile daughter. "Luckily, I am here to assist your cause. I think I have something in mind that will do just the trick." With a wave of her hand, Regina felt her body change out of one gown and into another within a few short moments.

_How I despise magic, _Regina thought, as she felt a cool wind of air hit her chest. Regina looked down at her altered gown and saw the tightness of the bodice and the rise and fall of her breasts, all so very bare to the early evening's wind. The neckline now grazed above the swell of her breasts, and Regina had never felt so exposed in her life.

Regina looked at her mother with pleading eyes. "Please Mother, do not make me wear this tonight! You can see so much of me –"

Henry finally made his opinion known. "No daughter of mine will wear a dress like this around the King. She looks – I mean she looks just like –"

"- Just like the common whore she made herself out to be!" Cora practically shouted, make Regina drop her eyes in humiliation to the floor. "Henry, have we not been over the notion that our sweet innocent daughter was _leaving _us and running away with a stable boy!" The last two words came out like dirt in her mouth, rage shaking every fiber in her being.

Regina watched her father's resolve shatter, and he gave his only child a look of contempt despair. _None of them could ever get their way around Mother. _

After ensuring her husband's obedience, Cora's eyes returned to her wide-eyed daughter and tapped the base of her dropped chin. "Raise your head Regina, no man likes a woman who cannot see where she walks. Make sure to sit beside the King at the table, and please do try not to embarrass us."

Regina felt her head nod twice in a usual manner, and Cora gave her a rare, though sardonic smile. "Oh what a wonderful wife you shall make my sweet girl, I cannot wait much longer until the day you are crowned!" Regina felt her heart fill with joy at the momentous pride that shone in her mother's eyes, but quickly recalled Daniel's dead body lying in her arms. The painful, indescribable image caused a wave of nausea to hit Regina, and she felt herself fall into the chair beside her.

"Regina!" Her father ran to her side, his hand immediately finding hers. She held his tightly, and watched her mother's face change so quickly from pride to annoyance. Regina gave her father a soft smile, "I'm alright Father," She whispered to him, "Just feeling a little faint."

A knock sounded on their doors, and they revealed two guards. "Forgive me, Mr. Mills, Mrs. and Miss Mills, the King requires your presence immediately for this evening's feast."

"What of the horns sounding moments ago Sir? They seemed to have stopped, and my husband and I are under the impression the night brings a visitor of particular position." Cora questioned the guard, all whilst pulling Regina up from her seated position. Regina felt the blood return to her head, and waited intently for the guards answer.

The guard smiled. "It seems the Princess Emma has returned home for your daughter's wedding Mrs. Mills. It has been days since she has had a proper meal, and the King wishes for everyone to join him in the celebration of her timely return."

Cora gave the guard a winning smile. "Of course, we are all just thankful the Princess has made the journey safely. Will you be accompanying our family to the dinner hall?"

The guard nodded, and Regina felt her mother's grip tighten as the three Mills left their chambers to go meet the forgotten princess, Emma.

* * *

The darkness of night slowly fell upon the castle at the quickest of paces, and Regina could notice several servants scrambling to light each torch before all the natural light went amiss. Regina could see her mother walking headstrong beside her father, who, so much unlike Cora watched his feet while walking, in case of floor obstruction. These subtle differences made her parents who they truly could be see as: one a dominant dictator, and the other a submissive advisor.

Sounds of laughter and loud discussion could be heard from the throne room, and as the doors opened for her and her parents, Regina could feel her nerves mount by the minute. The small group entered the throne room, and approached the King at his seated position. The King sat with Snow by his right side, and a blonde woman on his left, whom she imagined to be Princess Emma. Regina's quick breathing caused the bodice of her dress the heave, and she could imagine from one distasteful peek of the male guard, she was making a lasting impression.

One that surely caught Emma's eye, for Regina could see the Princess looking directly at her.

A pinch on her arm, and Regina could see her mother standing directly beside her, trying to grab her attention. Regina calmed herself down a bit and looked towards the King and his daughters.

"Sir Mills, Lady Cora, and my lady Regina, I have but the most wondrous news to tell you, all in the form of this young delight to my left side." King Leopold beamed with every word, and Regina could feel her lips tug into a smile just from the sheer excitement in his booming voice. "My oldest daughter, Emma, has returned from the Northern Kingdom to celebrate our wedding. I cannot imagine a more perfect gift for this magical occasion." His shining eyes sought only Emma in that moment, and Regina could see the beautiful blonde return it in full enthusiasm.

"Please Your Majesty, t'was but the least I could do when Snow wrote to me about this upcoming date. Uncle Hadrian and I packed that day and rode straight here, to greet my new mother properly." Emma's eyes traveled then to Regina, and stared her down from her seat on the left throne. She gave Regina a smile that spoke volumes on her opinion of having a new replacement-mother.

Regina felt the blood rush to her face, cheeks fully blushing without any chance at halting. _This is not what I wanted Princess, please take me out of here with your Northern men – let me be free! Surely you cannot imagine I'd want to marry your father!_

"My daughter is delighted to see you Princess, are you not Regina?" Cora spoke for her daughter, and Regina felt her mind go blank, only for Emma to roll her eyes at the older woman's comment.

"Yes, I cannot be happier for the Princess's presence on our upcoming nuptials." Regina finally said with little emotion, and the King gave her a soft smile.

Emma scoffed. "Well, can we not feast yet, Father? I am quite famished, as our most of my merry men!" Laughs and nods echoed amongst the soldiers.

Leopold, ignoring his daughter's taunts, laughed and patted her arm. "Yes, my darling daughter, we shall go at once to dinner." He took Snow's anxious arm, and they both walked out of the throne room first, and left Emma standing curiously behind them.

"I shall accompany Regina to dinner, if that is quite alright with you, Father?" Emma said sweetly, and Regina could feel her body burn with humiliation. _She really wants to make me suffer, doesn't she? Just like her traitorous sister Snow. _

Leopold agreed, and Regina felt Princess Emma take her arm. "Shall we, Lady Regina?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Once again, thank you all so much for your reviews, favourites and follows! They mean the world to me, and I am glad you are liking the story so far... (Hopefully!) _**

**_Just a note: The Regina I am working with it pre-magic, and has to deal with Cora, so she may seem very OOC to the one we see on our screens now. I am writing as if the Stable Boy just happened, so this Regina is very vulnerable. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Emma felt Regina's arm shake between hers, most likely from the cold air of the night wind, with a tinge of nerves from Emma's constant, unwavering stare. Walking next to the young woman, Emma took this time to survey her up close and personally.

_Snow was absolutely correct, _Emma thought, as her eyes took in Regina's profile as they walked to dinner. _She's undeniably beautiful, that much is very certain. _Emma's eyes traveled from Regina's luscious brown waves that almost hit the small of her tiny back, to her full red lips that were pursed with the possible annoyance of being under so much scrutiny. Emma knew Regina was trying so desperately not to break her forward gaze throughout their short walk, but she was failing miserably through her sideways glances.

Emma smirked. _It_ _may be easier to crush her than I presumed, _and her mischievous ideas shortly ended once a servant seated both girls across from each other at the long table. Regina shot Emma a hopeful smile, and when Emma rolled her eyes, Regina's lips frowned, and her gaze went down to her hands that were placed so delicately on her still lap.

The first course was served, and Emma could hear Snow chatting with their uncle Hadrian amicably to her left, whilst her father spoke kindly to Regina's mother on her right. As for the future young queen herself, Emma could see that Regina was painfully silent during the entire allotted time.

Emma wished to change that.

"Pray Father, you have yet to tell me how you came across such a _lovely _young wife?" Emma's voice dripped with recognizable venom at the last few words, and Regina's eyes narrowed more firmly at her.

Leopold cleared his throat with a chuckle. "My sweet Emma, you are going to have to ask your sister Snow about that story."

Snow's eye's shone with adoration as she recounted the story of Regina's brave escapade through the hills to save her baby sister from a rogue horse. Emma's throat dried, and she felt her eyes begin to hold a bit more tenderness for the striking brunette that sat before her at the dining table.

_Snow could be dead. _

_Snow would not be here. _

_She could be burying Snow instead of having her chat excitedly beside her. _

_Regina saved Snow._

_If she hadn't helped Snow – _Emma stopped herself, shaking her mind free of the dangerous thoughts. Emma had already lost one important woman in her short life, she could not imagine if she ever lost Snow. Her throat began to tighten with constricting

"I must thank you then, dear Regina. For if you had not rescued my dear sister Snow, I may have not came back here for such a joyous event, but rather a grave one." Sincerity laced her strong words, and Regina gave her a gentle smile. The smile reached her chocolate eyes, and Emma felt herself fall deeply entranced by the dark pools.

"Anyone who is a friend to my sister Snow is a friend to me." Emma finalized, and Regina's smile widened at her words.

"It was nothing Princess, I'm sure my daughter did what anyone would do in that moment." Regina's nosy mother, Cora said.

Emma became a little annoyed. _How dare this woman undermine her daughter's actions? _ "Excuse me Miss Mills, but I fear most men would not have the amount of bravery that lies in your daughter's heart to jump horseback and race after a rogue mustang for an unknown girl in the woods." Emma could hear each of her words grow with impending passion, and she realized that she actually just _defended _Regina.

Regina must have too, for when Emma looked at the young brunette, she saw complete shock and – admiration was it? Regina's mother must be quite a handful with her, for Regina obviously does not have many to support her. Especially not her father, for what Emma could see of him, has toyed with his roast for the past half hour.

Leopold decided to join in for the praise. "Yes Emma, it was a courageous action indeed, and that is why I have decided to marry sweet Regina here – for _Snow's _sake. I feel she would make the most incredible mother for your sister here, especially with her quick, motherly instincts!" His gentle words warmed Emma a bit, and she instantly came to realization about her father's true intentions.

_He doesn't want Regina for himself, but only for Snow as a companion. _She considerably hoped she was correct, but held no doubt for she saw no appreciation for Regina's lovely form in her father's eyes. Most of her men could not keep their eyes off her curvy figure in the pale lavender gown, but Leopold acted as though he couldn't have cared less.

_Regina would never be Eva – for no one could replace her in Leopold's heart. _

Emma, on the other hand, tried to stop staring at Regina, but failed miserably. During the last course, Emma could see Regina shooting her glances, and felt very _dirty _in her mud-soaked doublet and trousers. _Must I look like such a man and have this goddess sit before me with curious eyes. _

Dinner ended after the final desserts were brought out, and Emma watched as Cora tried to tell Regina off for taking one of the cakes. Emma saw the light in Regina's eyes shrink into sullenness, and she refused the servant's offer for dessert. Cora's eyes burned into Regina's head, and Emma felt her fingers grip the table in irritation, but did not comment after Regina shot her a pleading look.

The Mills family took their leave, and Emma felt a short poke on her left side as she kept her gaze on the smooth back of Regina's tanned neck and long brown tresses. Emma felt the poke to her side again, and craned to see Snow holding a napkin.

Emma laughed. "Just because my clothing is full of dirt, this does not mean I shall be cleaning up after you sister!" She returned the tender poke to Snow's side, and she watched her baby sister giggle at the tickling action.

"Emma!" Snow giggled, pure music to her ears, for it was a sound Emma had not heard in two years. "Emma, please, I took a cake for Regina. I saw her wanting one, and thought perhaps we could bring it to her chambers." Hopeful green eyes glowed directly into her similar emerald orbs, and Emma shook her head.

"Snow, my darling, it is far past your bed time." Seeing Snow's smile falter, Emma tapped her sister's chin lightly. "How about I bring Regina her dessert? I fear I haven't made the best of impressions on her as of late."

Snow agreed, and gave Emma the wrapped napkin.

Emma said goodnight to her father, her uncle, and the soldiers, and walked towards the Mills' wing of the castle. The unfamiliar surroundings shocked Emma a tiny bit, for the castle's halls in the torch light is far more obscure than during the day. Though, Emma heard the loud, angry voice of Cora Mills, and figured she was nearing her destination.

The door to their chambers was left slightly ajar, and Emma took a peak in to see if she would be a disruption to the family. The sight she saw boiled the blood in her veins.

Regina was sobbing on the ground, clutching her stomach in what seemed to be fearfully, stringent pain. Cora stood above her, hand outstretched in the air as if she was about to strike her daughter again.

"How _dare _you let that Princess defy me at dinner? Had you not tried to possibly _woo_ her, the King may have _far _more interest in you!"

"M-mother please – I don't k-know what I-I did –"

A scream tore through the room, and Emma watched Cora's hand wave in the direction of her daughter, causing her some form of unknown pain to the naked eye.

"You let that blonde wench embarrass me in front of all the court. It is because of _you _she felt the need to spurn me. As for you my precious child – you sat there smiling at her throughout the _entire damn meal. _She might think you wish not to marry the King at all…"

"B-but I _don't _wish to m-marry the King mother, f-for the last time p-please hear me." Regina's forceful words were heard behind her quieting weeps, and Emma's eyes widened.

_Regina doesn't want to marry Father, but Cora is practically forcing her down the aisle. _

Cora then grabbed the back of her daughter's tender head by her hair and dragged her out onto the balcony. From Emma's angle, she could see Regina crumple to the floor of the balcony in pain.

"You will stay out here all night to ensure you learn your lesson Regina. You shall marry the King, whether you wish it or not." Cora's final booming words made no impact on her husband, who sat in the chair by the fireplace, unwilling to be a participant and a protector.

"B-but Mother it is freezing –" Regina's sobs hit Emma like a ton of bricks, but the Princess remained rooted on the spot, all in fear of Cora's waving magic.

Cora's maniacal giggle was the only sound Emma heard on top of Regina's painful tears. "Then freeze you shall, but be sure to be dressed in the morning for breakfast with the King and his two brats."

Cora slammed the double-glass doors to the balcony, and magically locked them. Smacking her husband across the head, they both headed to their bedchambers without another word. Henry tried to make a motion towards his daughter, only for Cora's magic to pull him away.

Emma took her leave from the rooted position behind the door as quietly as possible, and went to the rooms next to where the Mills family was staying. Removing her heavy doublet, and now only clad in her cotton shirt, Emma climbed out on the balcony and saw Regina curled up on the stone of the turret next to the rooms adjoining rooms these.

Emma acted at once, and this time free of any hesitation. Climbing on top of the balcony, she took hold of the green vines beside her, which lined the wall. Using all her strength, she maneuvered her way across to the left until she felt her feet hit a stony platform. Finally being able to look down, Emma saw she had made it across to Regina's balcony, and jumped down to the stunned woman who was curled into the smallest ball of terror on the cold stone.

"P-princess, what a-are you doing h-here?" Regina asked her, all but frozen in her pale gown that barely covered her at all.

_That witch would have let her die out here tonight, _Emma thought angrily as she saw the tear tracks had not stopped on Regina's soft face.

Emma pulled out a napkin from her pocket and gave it to the shaking beauty in front of her. Regina opened it to find a shrunken, but most definitely still edible piece of cake.

Regina gave her a questioning look, and Emma shot her a genuine smile. "Snow asked me to bring this to you, for she wanted to make sure your dinner was satisfactory."

Regina nodded, still chilled to the bone. "F-forgive me P-Princess, b-but how did you k-know I-I was out here?"

Emma lowered her head, trying to not humiliate Regina's punishment any further. When Regina realized what Emma had seen, her eyes widened in fear, and she let out a screech.

"I beg of y-you Princess. You c-cannot tell a-anyone she does t-this! She o-only wants m-me to be a better w-woman, and a g-gracious wife…" Regina's grip on Emma's hands was strong, and begging. Emma could see Regina shake even more with rabid fear, and her heavy tan breast almost fell out of her bodice.

_Someone pinch me, for I cannot help but stare at this woman's heaving breast like an animal tempted by meat. _

Emma took the shaking woman into her strong arms, trying to warm her with her fuming body heat. Regina accepted the awkward embrace, clung to the dry cotton of her shirt and breathed heaving into Emma chest. Emma felt Regina's dark locks tickle her cheek, and swears she smelled cinnamon in their wake.

The doors to the balcony wrenched open, and without bothering to look Cora seethed. "Regina, how dare you make so much sound! You are –" She stopped in her speech to see the blonde Princess, whom at that very moment was cradling her cold daughter – glaring up at her with treacherous eyes of pure hatred.

* * *

_**To everyone who asked, this is most definitely a Swan Queen story. **_

_**Let me know what you all thought, and any constructive criticisms. I wanted them to meet much quicker, for that Captain Swan picture might have set me off this afternoon :) Anyone else upset?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am really excited about the amount of interest this story has received, so thank you everyone!**_

_**My next chapter will be far more interesting, but I saw this one as a necessity! **_

_**Enjoy :) **_

**Chapter 4 **

The rage flickering behind Cora Mills' eyes dissipated at the sight of Emma holding onto Regina with a strong grasp. Regina watched as her mother's face broke into an apologetic smile and gave Emma a light tilt of her head. For Emma's sake, she seemed pretty content on not letting Cora get anywhere near her frozen daughter.

"Forgive me Princess, Regina must have locked herself out on the balcony." Cora said softly, but with enough intent to give Regina a hint.

"Yes, m-mother that was what I was t-telling the Princess. She bravely c-climbed across to my aid." Regina said shivering, and felt Emma's hold on her body tighten, even when Regina leaned back a little. The golden curls of the strong Princess brushed across her face, almost drying the tears that had fallen before. This minor sense of comfort sent waves of warmth through Regina, and she turned her head towards Emma, giving the blonde a soft smile.

Emma for her part said nothing, just continued to stare down the older woman in their presence. Finally, she lifted herself and Regina off the stone balcony's floor, and took Regina's trembling body into the fire-lit room.

Regina, still secure in Emma's arms, undid herself rather unwillingly from the Princess's grasp and walked to sit by the fire. Emma propped herself beside her, almost as a sign that she was not leaving her alone to deal with Cora's wrath. A calloused hand rubbed the cold skin of her arm, and she watched as Emma took the nearest blanket off the chaise beside them, and wrapped it around her still-trembling frame. Beside the flickering firelight, Regina could see Emma's pensive emotions dance across her face, almost calculating her next move.

"You must forgive me for the abrupt intrusion Lady Mills, for when I saw Regina outside, I acted at once. I could not allow the cold wind of night take her so violently, and since my rooms are next door –"

"Next door? Since when are you rooms next door Princess?" Cora interrupted Emma, with both confusion and annoyance evident in her tone.

Emma only responded with a confident smile. "Ah, yes, well my dear father forgot to tell me that my old rooms we still filled to the rim with dust, and thought it would be wiser to stay in other _suitable_ accommodations." Regina knew Emma was lying, but Emma still continued without falter. "I chose to be as close to Regina, for I can imagine we have much to learn about each other before she marries my father, the King." The last words out of Emma's mouth were said with slight contempt, and Regina took note of them immediately.

_She still does not like me. _

_Anything that happened does not change anything. _

Emma must have sensed her disappointment, for she felt the blonde nudge her from the side and give her a wide smile.

Regina returned it only partially, wondering if the Princess was only trying to draw her in, then _spit _her right back out on the streets. Doubtful thoughts racked her mind by that balmy fire, and Regina completely fell out of the conversation both Emma and her mother were having.

_Emma will never forgive me for marrying Leopold. _

_I will never forgive mother for forcing me into this sham… his bed… gods… no. _

Regina's thoughts were cut short when she felt a sharp tap on her head, and when she looked up, she saw Cora's harmful gaze beating down on her. Emma, for some odd reason, didn't seem to like this intrusive action, for she moved closer to Regina's side.

"Regina, the Princess here tells me that you two have quite the day planned tomorrow." Cora seethed each word, but finished off her phrase with a kind smile on Emma's behalf.

Regina's eyes widened, and she watched as Emma gave her an encouraging nod. "Yes Lady Mills, we do indeed." Emma paused, giving Regina time to collect her dropped jaw. "My father's idea of course, for he believes it would be ideal if Regina and I got to know each other a fair bit more before the wondrous wedding day comes."

"Well you are indeed in luck Princess Emma, for my daughter here is quite the skilled rider."

_All thanks to the man you killed, dear mother. _

Regina nodded, giving Emma some surprisingly helpful back up. "Yes, well, I am sure the Princess is far more skilled than me in this art. I am under the impression you rode without rest for five days almost?"

Emma laughed, a high note that sounded lovely in Regina's listening ear. "Yes, well I cannot say for certain we did not rest, but had very little indeed. I fear in comparison to you, I ride like a man, Regina." Regina giggled and gave her mother a smirk. Cora remained speechless.

Emma suddenly yawned, and got up from her seat at the fireplace's mantle.

Cora was unable miss a beat. "Ah, for now I can see the tiredness creep onto your face, Princess. Regina, be a dear and accompany her back to her rooms next door." Cora bowed lowly, "Sleep well Princess Emma." She then took her leave into her bedchambers.

Regina guided Emma out of the rooms. "You did not need to lie to her about sleeping next door Princess –"

"Please, refrain from calling me Princess, for I _cannot_ stand it," Emma rolled her emerald eyes and added, "Besides, this way she will not pull a stunt like that one again in my close presence."

The hope and encouragement in Emma's voice lifted Regina's spirits completely. She felt weightless when she looking into the widened Princess's eyes, and gave the blonde a glowing beam. The traitorous thoughts of Emma's possible mechanisms for harming of her returned, and to Regina's mind did not stop there. Her smile fell and she gave the Princess a questioning look.

"Why are you being nice to me Emma? If this is just to win me over then toss me out –"

"What on earth do you speak of Regina?" Emma whispered frantically, exasperation forming in her eyes.

"You do not like me Emma, for you made that _clear _enough at dinner." Regina started, trying to converse as calmly and politely as possible with the royal in front of her.

The hall was quiet, and no sounds could be heard but the flickering of the torches still aflame and their light glimmered in Emma's determined eyes.

"You do not want to marry my father Regina, and I can see it in your eyes. I would not have him marry such a young beauty as you – _not _because I don't like you, but because _that_ would be a waste."

"A waste? Of what exactly?"

Emma merely stared blankly at her, and just looked deeply into her eyes. After obviously not answering the question at hand, and after a deep sigh from Emma, Regina watched as the princess opened the door to her new chambers.

Emma turned one last time to Regina. "Tomorrow I shall speak to my father before everyone arises and inform him about my new room assignment and my plan for tomorrow. I shall see you in the morning Regina, for we have quite the day ahead of ourselves."

No further words required, Emma entered her rooms, and left Regina wondering what she just obliviously missed from that entire conversation.

* * *

Regina woke up with a start, and felt the sunlight invade her peaceful sleep with its bright, piercing rays. Wishing to bury herself further into the silk sheets, she dug her head deeply into her pillow and turned away from the invading light. A cough sounded in the room, and Regina saw a figure standing by the doorway, guiding others into her room. The servants had begun to open her blinds, and Regina finally figured out it was her mother standing at her doorway, already dressed. Regina sighed; _I guess sleep shall be evaded this morning. _

Cora walked to her laying daughter and ran a hand through the thick, tangled ebony curls. "Darling, the Princess Emma has already awoken, and you two shall be riding today. You _missed _breakfast with your father and I, so I suppose you shall be going without food this morning."

Regina gave her an unsure smile and Cora left her daughter to change into riding clothes. Regina heard her stomach rumble, but ignored it immediately, hoping it would not sound in Emma's presence.

In the gardens, Emma already stood ready to meet her with a brown sac in hand. The princess wore a green vest, one that contrasted Regina's light blue one rather intensely. Both their hair was tied back into plaits, though Regina could see unruly curls trying to escape Emma's braid. The cool air of morning still danced across her skin, and the sun was fully uncovered that day by a cloudless sky. The greenery of the gardens always warmed Regina's cold view on the castle, for she missed her dear apple tree more than anything.

She missed her home more than anything.

On the contrary, she would never see _home _again, for the White Castle was to be her new home as _Queen _and_ wife_.

Emma waved away the guards and sat down by one of the rosebushes that painted the green scenery red, pink and yellow. Emma brushed some of the wet grass on the ground and made herself a seat, setting the small sac in front of her. Regina gave her a wondering look before Emma patted a place for her to sit on.

When Emma undid the sac laid before them, Regina saw breads and fruits unveil before her hungry gaze. She watched as Emma gave her a small pastry and an apple.

Regina wanted to thank her for this kindness, but Emma just gave her a cheeky grin.

"Snow told me you liked apples, so I made sure to grab one for you."

After giving the blonde a thankful smile, Regina could not help but wonder what Emma had planned for their seemingly adventurous day together…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"You ride so gracefully Regina, I cannot help but be a little bit jealous and impressed. Your mother was certainly correct about one thing: your skill." Emma complimented Regina, and watched the smile play across her face, white teeth peeking behind naturally ruby lips.

Regina's giggle was heard beside her, and she kept looking over at the blushing brunette. "Yes, well, my mother always tells me I ride like a man Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed at the redundant mention of Cora Mills. _Piece of work that woman, I refuse to leave Regina alone with her again. _"Well, I fear that I have made my feelings about your mother's antics quite obvious Regina, for it may be best for me not to comment on her knowledge of riding," Regina's laugh sounded musically in Emma's ear once more. "- And lack there of it!"

Throughout the ride, Emma learnt a bit more about her companion's heritage. She was indeed the daughter of great esteem, as she was the grandchild of the late King Xavier. Emma only heard very small talk of the man, but whenever he was brought up at court, there was only one way to accurately illustrate him.

Insane.

A man driven so mad by gold, he buried himself with half of his fortune.

_Thank goodness Regina seems to not carry that horrid quality_, Emma thought, still listening to Regina describe her childhood home. The conversation surrounding that topic was considerably shortened, and Emma took notice of this rather quickly. Regina must be hiding something, for when she turned to Emma, she changed the dialogue topic rather abruptly.

"I am merely curious, Princess –"

"Emma. Please Regina, it's Emma."

The most rosiest of blushes formed on Regina's golden skin. "Forgive me, _Emma. _Where exactly are we headed? I am under the impression this is _not_ the King's Road…"

"It is most certainly not my lady." Emma smirked. "I am taking us to a place I have not been in years, and I had the biggest yearning to visit ever since returning from the North."

They both remained pleasantly silent for the time following Emma's words, and just took in the rough road ahead of them. Regina must have held some accountable trust in Emma, for she did not comment again on the eeriness of their impending journey.

Almost randomly and unexpectedly, Emma dismounted her horse and tied it to the nearest tree trunk. Regina's head spun in every direction, now clearly questioning Emma's sanity.

"Emma, exactly where are we? Do we not need our horses to go further?" Regina asked, still mounted on her steed.

Emma now stood beside Regina's horse, her hand settled rather comfortably on the horse's dark mane. "I fear Regina, for the upcoming trek, we cannot use our horses. I brought some rope, and we shall tie them here, returning for them shortly."

Emma offered a strong hand to Regina from her stance beside her, and helped the brunette dismount her beautiful mahogany horse. Before even thinking, Regina left one of her feet stuck in the stirrup, and Emma felt herself fall backwards with Regina tumbling on top of her. The fall itself barely hurt Emma, and she was rather pleased it was her hard body that hit the ground, and not the soft form of Regina, who currently lay sprawled on top of her. Emma felt her left thigh directly in between Regina's legs, and more obviously, she could feel the plump softness of Regina's breasts pressed so firmly against her own. Emma made no move to take her hands off Regina's waist, and gave the brunette an apologetic smile. When Regina finally got up, she still had Emma's thigh in between her legs, and it took everything in the blonde to not moan at the feeling of Regina's pelvis arched against her muscular upper leg.

_What on earth is she doing to me?_

_I know women are my preference, but really? _

_My father's future wife?_

_ REALLY?_

_Well, I can hardly help myself; the woman is the most stunning being I have ever laid eyes upon. _

_Father does not even want her, that much I can tell…_

_I came back to stop the wedding, not fall for his bride!_

Once fully raised, Regina offered Emma a hand to get up from her fallen position on the grass, and Emma took it gratefully.

Regina broke the uncomfortable silence. "I guess my mother had a point – I am not as graceful as we both presumed."

Emma chuckled, and tied Regina's horse to the same trunk. "I suppose we all have our moments Regina, but I still consider you a beautiful wo-" Emma feigned a cough and finished her sentence. "Rider. A-a beautiful rider."

Regina didn't seem to notice the slip, for she just gave Emma a bright smile. Emma returned it, still reeling from the indecent thoughts about the brunette that plagued her mind. She shook her hair out, feeling twigs fall out, and pointed directly in front of her.

"We need to follow the path that way, and it will take us directly there."

"Now, pray, will you tell me where we are headed Emma?"

"Aha! Nice attempt Regina, but no, you shall have to wait and see."

"Emma, why can you not tell me again?"

"You don't like surprises Regina?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrow.

Regina shook her silky brown locks. "No, I'm afraid any surprise I have ever gotten turns out to be horrible." The anguish in her whispering voice sent shivers up Emma's spine, and she resisted the fateful urge to wrap her strong arms around the brunette much like the night prior.

Emma stopped her walk and took Regina's hands in hers, wanting the brunette to look into her promising eyes. "I promise, you will enjoy this."

"How can you be so sure?"

"For it is the most peaceful place I have ever encountered in all my traveling."

Regina's questioning eyes softened, and she let Emma guide her further down the path.

Emma finally stopped their trekking in front of a cave, and Regina's eyes bore into Emma's nervously. "Why are we here Emma?"

"I fear I have a little history to explain with this cave Regina, if you will allow it?"

Regina nodded, still obviously unsure of the blonde's intention.

_She thinks I want to hurt her, _Emma thought, noticing the brunette's dark eyes bore murderously into her own emerald ones.

Emma needed to reassure her. "Regina, if I told my father we were coming here today, and informed him of our exact whereabouts, do you really think I'd bear any intention of harming you?" She paused, watching Regina's eyes gently become less accusing. "Do you _really _think me capable of harming the woman who saved my sweet sister from her death?"

"Forgive me Emma, but I have heard stories of your strength and agility –" Regina blushed, and Emma saw her eyes glazed, clearly trying to formulate the proper words. " – I feared the worst of wraths from you after our first meeting. I can imagine your hatred towards me, but you obviously know I do not wish to marry the King."

Emma took Regina's hands once more and gave her the widest smile. "That much was obvious Regina, for he only wants you to mother Snow, not join him by his side on the throne…" Emma looked down, decently trying not to embarrass Regina. "And by his side in bed."

Regina felt slightly relieved, and squeezed Emma's hands. "That much was clear, for he has no desire for me whatsoever." She then laughed and went closer to the cave. "So, you do not wish to slaughter me here and leave me for the wild beasts to ravage?"

Her joking tone made Emma burst into a fit of giggles. "No Regina, for I fear that would ruin the one place I feel most at peace. Beside, I cannot get blood on this vest! Imagine Snow's horrified face!"

It was Regina's turn to laugh, and Emma finally saw the brunette's inner walls tumble before her eyes. "So, dear Emma, you have a story to tell me about this place?"

Emma had almost forgotten. "Ah yes! Well, my mother once told me the tale of her most recognized ancestor, and the journey he took with Northern men from their kingdom." At the mention of her mother, Emma's smile could not help but brighten her pale features. "They had traveled for months, nearing a year, without proper rest and food to eat."

"Why were they so far away from the North?"

"They were running – well, escaping the savage man that killed the King. His only son, the prince, was held under the utmost protection. In that light, they ran away from the North, in order to continue the lineage and ensure the boy's safety." Emma paused, seating herself down on a rock just beside the entrance of the dark cave. "The King's own brother had slain him, and was on a hunt for his only nephew, wishing to ensure his future, unthreatened position on the throne.

"They kept on traveling you see, all until the fifteen-year-old boy reached this limit with all the nonsense. He immediately dismounted his horse and ran into the darkest parts of the forest. The men followed him into this very cave, and the rest of this tale I shall tell you inside its very depths." Emma gave Regina a confident beam, and rose from her seated place, offering the brunette her guiding hand.

They two went into its darkness, and Regina clung to Emma doubtfully. The rocky walls left enough room to fit both of them side by each, but the closed space still caused Emma to feel nervous as well. Soon enough, the walls were alight, and Emma could hear Regina's astonishment in her gasp.

Inside the depths of the cave, a great body of the bluest water shone with the peaking light from the cracks in the high ceilings of the rocks. Light even came from the bottom, and danced across the enclosed space. The only sound that could be heard was the water running along the rocks from the top of the skylight, echoing as it hit the body of water, all in the form of a waterfall.

"It is the most beautiful sight Emma." Regina told her, still hanging onto waist in apprehension and curiosity. "Please, continue your tale!" Regina said without patience.

Emma carried on. "Well, they found the boy swimming in this very water, soaking his tired body in its blue fountain. All the men joined him, feeling the freedom of the water wash over their wounds and exhausted muscles. In this very cave, they took their first peaceful rest in as long as they could all remember."

"Did they stay here for the remainder of their lives? I can imagine it getting rather boring."

Emma shook her head at Regina. "No, in fact the next day, the Prince decided it was a good time for them to return to their kingdom, and take back his throne." Emma brought Regina right by the water's edge, and took her hand, running it along the warm liquid. "Once they had reached the kingdom, the Prince snuck into his uncle's chambers, and was able to finally kill him – reclaiming the throne."

"I'm sorry, I find it _very _hard to believe that they all made it past the guards!" Regina pointed out the evidentiary mishap of trying to overthrow a castle with a small group of men.

"No one knows how they did it Regina, but _that's _the point of the story. The legend says that _this_ very water brought them the fortune they all so desired."

"The luck to win back the rightful throne?"

"Yes! The Prince's one true desire was to save his people from his mad uncle, and his fortune was indeed granted." Emma told her, emerald eyes gleaming with excitement of the reckless story.

Regina shook her head. "You expect me to believe a boy of fifteen overthrew his uncle's rule and reclaimed the throne."

"I don't expect anything of you, for this story is just a legend Regina." Emma said quietly, still playing the rocks by the water's edge.

Regina softened at Emma's concentrated face. "Well, I shall believe you then Emma, for I can imagine the fortune that lies in these waters."

"No fortune lies in these waters Regina," Emma said with pure conviction, "For if any did, my mother would not be lying in her grave."

Silence was heard, as Emma knew Regina did not know how to respond to their abrupt confession. "This was the place she took you last, wasn't it?" Regina asked.

"This is the place she took me first, and the place she showed me last, yes, you are indeed correct Regina." Emma said, picking up a flat rock and tossing it along the calm waters. "I used to have so much faith in this place, _in her_, but when –"

Emma felt tears threaten her emerald eyes, and she felt a soft hand run its fingers through her curly blonde mane. Turning to face Regina, Emma saw nothing but understanding in the dark pools belonging to the stunning brunette.

"Sometimes Emma, the people we love the most leave us, and we only can get stronger from their loss." Regina now had tears glazing her chocolate eyes, and Emma took her thumb and brushed one tear away before it could fall upon her tanned cheek.

"You are far wiser than I gave you credit for, my lady." Emma told her with a gentle smile, and then suddenly decided started to remove her vest. After her vest, she removed her boots, and told Regina to do the same. She did, but all with an inquisitive stare.

After being only clad in her cotton shirt, she went to Regina and attempted to take off her blue vest. She was met with hesitation.

"Emma, what on earth on you doing?"

"Regina, you don't want to get your vest wet, now do you?" Emma explained, slowly undoing the arms from the brunette's vest. The flimsy cotton shirt barely hid her breasts, and Emma had to force her eyes upward in fear of shaming the woman before her. She set both their vests down on the ground beside the water, ensuring they remained dry.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina asked, a little frightened.

"Regina, we must take a swim, for it would be a waste of my _magical _story!"

Emma started to drag Regina by the water, but Regina only shoved her away.

"Emma! I cannot swim!" Regina yelled.

Emma felt her jaw fall a bit, but broke into a cheery grin. "No matter, do you trust me Regina?"

"Is that some form of a joke? Are you going to drown me?" Regina asked her, staring warily at Emma's strong hands.

Emma chuckled, loving this side of Regina's feistiness. "Regina, I'll hold you in the water, and I promise you will not drown."

"In all the hours I have known you Emma, you are making such a certain case for yourself." Regina snarled sarcastically, and Emma laughed again.

"Regina, I cannot have you dead, remember? Snow and my Father?" Emma faked a shudder. "Not to mention your maddening mother."

Tentatively, Regina took hold of Emma's firm grasp, and allowed her to take her into the warm water. As soon as their legs started to get a little wet, Regina tightened her hold on Emma's hands, and let the princess hold her waist.

Emma felt Regina wrap her legs around her torso in panic, but just held the beautiful brunette steadily. Going deeper and deeper into the water, Emma could still feel her feet still touching the soft, sandy bottom. Once they were both up to their ribs in water, Emma ran her hand up Regina's back in comfort.

"See, not all that bad, now is it?" Emma saw Regina smile, and bravely dunk her dark braid backwards into the warm, liberating liquid. This action caused both girls to fall to their collarbones in the water, and Emma could feel the warmth wash over her breasts, only hidden by a shirt not unlike Regina's.

Regina must have noticed to, for once Emma brought water-level back to their stomachs, she could feel Regina's nipples poking into her breasts so deftly, and this time couldn't help the stare that fell upon her soaked shirt.

_Oh dear god, I hope someone spares me this painful arousal, _Emma thought, as Regina's full, round breasts were completely visible through her soaked shirt. Regina made no move in covering herself, just ran her soft hands along Emma's back. Emma moaned, this time she could not hold it back. Finally, after gaining enough courage, she stared back into Regina's dark eyes and found the brunette's lips slightly parted.

"There is no way my father is getting you, my sweet Regina." Emma declared.

"Is that so, my brave knight?" Regina asked, a tilt of enticement evident in her growingly confident voice.

Emma shook her head, securing the brunette's legs around her torso. "No, for you are most certainly a man's greatest treasure." Her eyes now took in the golden skin that glistened so brilliantly in the streaming light of the cave's depth. "One that the King, your mother, and everyone else have no right to keep for their amusement."

"I am a mere object of everyone's desire then, is that what you think of me fair princess?" Regina asked, and Emma could hear the disappointment in her soft voice as she wrapped her strong legs tighter around Emma's waist.

Emma shook her head once more, this time making sure Regina saw the passion in her eyes. "You are no object at all Regina, and _you _belong to no one."

Emma may have wished to elaborate, but in the warm waters of that enchanted cave, she felt the most magical sensation of all; Regina's soft, ruby lips had captured hers in the most fervent of kisses.

* * *

_**They finally kissed! **_

_**If any of you are Swan Queeners like me, you are dreading tonight's kiss! So I just had to add this last instalment in. **_

_**Enjoy your Sunday everyone! Let me know if you enjoyed it, with any comments/constructive criticisms. I do not have a Beta, so please forgive me for any mistakes, I try to avoid them as much as possible!**_

_**It was a bit fluffy, but I think I'm just a fluffy writer at times. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 **

The option of breathing was all but lost to Regina, for the only move she made after her impulsive peck on Emma's lips was to stare back at the blonde in complete astonishment.

Emma on the other hand seemed far more concerned with Regina's furrowed brow. "I certainly was not expecting that, dear Regina, but I would truly be a complete fool if I told you that your lips were undesirable to me."

Regina felt her mouth fall open in astonishment, and Emma took that pregnant pause of a moment to capture her lips into another gentle, though passion-filled kiss. This time, Regina allowed her body to mold into Emma's strong embrace, all while remaining partially submerged in the blue, calming water.

Emma's kisses were noticeably _far_ different from Daniel's; her lips were soft, though a bit more demanding and impatient. Emma's tongue had found its way into Regina's mouth, and Regina let out a moan at the unique taste of Emma's tongue wrapped around hers. Pushing her fingers into the golden roots of Emma's scalp, she bravely glided her body farther into Emma's very toned one. The feeling of her cold, wet nipples scrape along Emma's shoulder sent heat searing down her belly to the sacred place between her legs.

_Oh my goodness, had I ever known it could be this wonderful? _Regina thought, feeling the blonde's own breasts firmly against her ribs.

Suddenly, Regina felt Emma's lips detach themselves most regretfully from her own, and she could hardly stop her hoarse voice from letting out a disappointed moan. Her fingers were about to undo themselves from the blonde's long tresses, though immediately stopped herself when she felt Emma thrust her body upwards on her standing torso in the shallow water. She let out a little yelp, and heard Emma suppress a chuckle against her. Emma, still refusing to release Regina from her close hold, brought Regina onto land, and laid her against the soft sand of the tiny, nearly invisible shore. The princess hovered over her form, and Regina tried so desperately to control the animalistic desire to cup the blonde's visibly cold, firm breasts through her soaked shirt. She could feel her own nipples harden with the anticipation of Emma's heavy breath so close to her wet skin. Through her ministrations in the water, Regina must have undone Emma's braid, as her long yellow curls fell drenched over her shoulder. Regina, still confused by Emma's unmoving, hovering figure, toyed with the damp hair, pulling it out of the princess's concentrating face. With her soft caresses trying to work out the creases on the blonde's forehead, Regina watched Emma's eyes finally meet hers. Staring into the green pools, Regina saw the same animalistic, natural desire rage through her light lashes.

"You must forgive me Regina, for I simply cannot help myself around you for some odd reason." Emma dropped her eyes in clear shame, and Regina felt the princess try to rise from her position on top of her. Regina kept her legs firmly set around the princess's torso, desiring nothing more than to feel sensual, physical love pour from the blonde's soft lips once more. Daniel's kisses were gone from her mind, as she watched a questioning gaze grace Emma's features.

"Emma, please, I am far more to blame than you." Regina started, watching the corners of Emma's lips start to peak upwards into a cheeky grin. "Was it not I who placed the first kiss upon your delicious lips?" Emma's face, now aflame with longing and bashfulness, came closer to Regina's once more, and she could feel the princess's warm breath hit her cheek.

Regina, taking full advantage of her chances, brought her eager lips to Emma's ear. "Do not think for _one moment, _dear Emma, that I would not wish for those lips to kiss mine once more."

Emma pulled her head back in front of her and Regina smiled into the next passionate kiss they shared. Tongues could not stop themselves from colliding, and this time they fought against each other, praying the other will give them more of their taste, more access to their mouths.

Emma pulled away for a moment, and then proceeded to latch her lips onto the hollow of Regina's slender throat in an impulsive act that made Regina dig her heels into the sand. Moaning, and holding the blonde closer, Regina endured the sucking lips until she felt teeth nip at the spot.

Darkness blurred Regina's vision, and her reality slowly dawned upon her, crashing and murderously destroying her wondrous moment with the princess.

"Emma, no!

Emma immediately jumped off Regina, eyes wide with terror at having been too forward. Regina lifted her head off the sand, and took one look into the devastated blonde's eyes before they drove her to tears.

Emma stood cautiously beside her, and Regina wished nothing more than to pull her back into her arms.

"I hope the gods smite me Regina, for I cannot ask for enough forgiveness for my unbelievable actions. I am so very sorry Regina, for I cannot even _form_ a reason to my impossible craving for you."

Regina's tears hit the sandy floor, and she whispered softly to the doubtful princess. "Emma, this has nothing to do with your gentle kisses, for they were the softest caresses my skin could even imagine being graced with..."

She stopped mid-sentence, and rose from the ground. "What I am merely worried about is a mark appearing amongst my neck, one that _your _very father could see." The distain and anger dripped from her voice at the admission that sent fiery jealousy into her companion's eyes.

The stillness of the room did not go unnoticed to Regina, for Emma still remained immobile. Regina's eyes drifted back to the cave's lake, and saw the light almost be gone from the secluded, rocky room.

Evening was falling quickly. They needed to get back to the castle.

_To their respective lives. _

Emma finally made a hesitant motion towards her, and when met with no resistance, she felt the blonde's strong hands grasp her forearms with fervor.

"I will be getting you out of this arrangement of a marriage Regina – mark my words." Emma's tone begged for a challenging retort, but Regina gave her none to conquer.

For this was one promise she _prayed_ the princess would keep.

* * *

For the remainder of the ride back to the castle, both women spent the majority of the time describing their favourite memories as children. Hearing about Emma's wonderful years as a young, free princess brought pure and undeterred joy to Regina, as did the spark in Emma's eyes when these events were described.

Luckily the princess did not press Regina for specific details into her younger years, as there were too little to even bother counting.

"My father is a good man –"

"He's a complete coward Regina. I witnessed it before my own eyes."

" – But he's afraid of her as well."

Emma shook her head on top of her horse, riding beside Regina. "He's not a true man Regina, as no man would subject a child to horrors such as the ones your mother made you endure."

Emma paused, and then let out a sardonic laugh. The eeriness of this caused a shiver to run down Regina's spine. "How can I even speak? My own father is marrying you, a girl of nineteen years. What kind of man does that make him?"

Regina held her tongue, knowing anything she would say could be seen as treason. An uncomfortable silence rose between both girls, and Regina decided to change the subject.

"Pray Emma, why does a simply_ beautiful _princess such as you not have a husband yet? My mother says I am practically an old maid, and you are but my age."

Emma giggled, and gave Regina a cocky smile. "Well, I seem to be a bit more partial to the fairer sex, have you noticed dear Gina?"

It was Regina's turn to join in on the laughter. "Indeed I have, dear. Indeed I have…"

Finally, the castle gates were visible to both of their eyes. The mid afternoon air had settled lightly on the grounds, and servants were seen scattered around, perfecting every inch of the castle for that some obscure reason. Gardeners could be seen picking at every flowerbed, ensuring each plant looked absolutely ideal. Men were moving chaises and tables in and out of the castle, and tapestries could be seen rolled in at least twenty pairs of hands. Guards lined up along the walkway, and Regina noticed an increase in their numbers as well.

_Is there to be a celebration this evening? _Regina thought, and gave her reigns to the stable boy, at the same time as Emma. They both walked together towards the main doors.

"What on earth is this about?" Emma asked one of the guards, who was standing idly at the castle's main entrance.

He chuckled before answering. "Have you not heard Princess? The King has moved the engagement party to this evening!" He told her excitedly, completely oblivious to the rage forming on her emerald eyes. Regina remained stoic beside her, trying both to hold her posture, and not burst into a fit of angry tears.

"Why has he done this? Is not the wedding in a month?" Emma's voice rose with each word, evidently trying to hold in her buried wrath.

The guard shook his head slowly. "Forgive me Princess, I forgot you and the Lady Regina spent today elsewhere. The King moved the wedding to the day after tomorrow."

No words were exchanged after that, for had to Regina drag Emma away from the guard before she could do something she would in turn regret. Regina could feel the fury flying in waves off Emma's body as she stood beside her, and guided the angry princess back to their adjoining chambers before either of them could say something they both most _definitely_ regret.

* * *

_**Wow, last chapter's response was so incredible, and I am touched by all the reviews, favourites and follows! I got to read them all today after my three horrible midterms :) Thanks for all the cheering up! If I had had time earlier, I would have messaged you ALL kisses xxx.**_

_**Thank you to all the reviewers for clearing up the entire "kiss" debacle... still don't want to see it next week. **_

**_Also: Lack of Regina this passed episode? -_- Why did I even bother watching it when I could have been studying :( _**

_**I hope you enjoyed this next instalment and I PROMISE the next one will be longer... with maybe some more SwanQueen smut... okay so lots of it. Let me know what you thought of this one!**_

_**All mistakes - please forgive me, I'm running on 9 hours of sleep in the past three days! Sorry!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"Emma, please, come back to me. I am still _right _here my darling." Regina pleaded with her, those brown begging eyes bore far more pain than Emma ever wanted to witness. Soft hands held her sturdy ones in a death grip, practically removing her away from the dangerous thoughts that plagued deeply in her mind.

_He's marrying her in two days. _

_He is going to force my Regina to be his wife. _

_She should be mine!_

_I'd give any one of my limbs to see her smile, and he barely acknowledges her stunning presence._

_He will not be getting away with this. _

_I'm going to make absolute sure of this fact._

Emma's murderous planning was cut abruptly short by those same soft hands running through her sand-filled hair. She finally brought her eyes to meet Regina's, taking in the tears forming in her dark chocolate pools. Emma laced her own hands in Regina's hair, feeling salt and sand gathering along her strong fingertips from laying the brunette beauty on the cave's floor. Emma had wished the two of them never left the cave, but remained in its secluded, magical depths, exploring the world together and exploring _each other _further. Emma felt her world crashing against her, for this indescribable love had finally ignited in her very soul, all for Regina, after barely knowing her for a day. Through all the dark, dreary turns that life had guided both of them through, they managed to discover a passion within one another. A fierce, unwavering adoration had torn its way past Emma chest, and opened her heart to feeling an poignant eruption she thought would never exist for a warrior – _princess – _in her position.

"There are the eyes I fell asleep to imaging the cold night before." Regina whispered gently to her, arousing a tiny beam to appear on Emma's face. In only mere hours of knowing each other, Regina managed to touch Emma with her inexplicable kindness and generosity. It all truly began with Snow's tale of how she came to meet Regina…

_Snow! _

"I think my dear sister may have had something to do with the movement of the wedding Regina, and I fear I can offer no words of forgiveness upon her behalf." Emma watched Regina's face cloud, and she gave Emma a small smirk.

"Well, your sister is quite the meddling child, but a child all the less." Regina started, darkness and misery still evident at the mention of Snow. "We mustn't blame her actions for this change of date." The words were practically forced out of Regina's mouth, as was the smile she displayed after these words. Emma remained confused at this notion, and concluded that Regina must still be bitter with her sister for bringing her into the predicament in the first place.

The doors to Regina's suite opened, and Cora appeared suddenly, ruining any chance Emma may have had to question her beautiful cohort about her present dislike of Snow.

"Regina, look at the absolute _disgusting _state of you!" Cora screeched, and forcefully yanked her daughter out of Emma's hands. Emma felt her body begin to heat with rage and irritation, as she watched Regina's eyes shrink in pain after her hair being pulled.

Enough was enough.

"Unhand her Lady Mills, for I pray if you hurt her again, you will regret it!" Emma seethed, took Regina and guided her behind her, making Cora raise her hands in surrender. "Regina and I endured quite the exhausting journey today, therefore it will be best that she bath, wash her hair and dress for tonight's occasion." Emma told her, begging the elder woman to defy her royal standing. Regina stood behind her, eyes unable to tear themselves away from Emma's predatorily stance.

Cora may have wished to snap back a retort, though she must have known Emma would not have stood for her insolent words. "Yes princess, a wise idea indeed." She took Regina back into the rooms, and Emma prayed with every bone in her body that Regina would remained untouched until that evening's gathering.

* * *

Emma sat by her father's left side, smiling wide at all the subjects that began to fill up the ballroom. Three thrones were placed at the head table, and Emma could see Snow sitting gracefully by their father's right side in a bright pink gown. Her feet now touched the floor, and her back was so straight Emma knew she was beginning to grow sore. When her baby sister looked towards her, Emma shot Snow a wink and saw the beam light up her sister's adorable features.

A hand grabbed her right one, and it took all of Emma's might not to snatch it from her father's hold. "You look so beautiful tonight Emma, as if a swan itself was invited this celebration." His gentle words may have once fluttered the very wings of her closed heart, but all Emma could now see was a black dungeon of empty fury when she thought of her father and his insistence of marrying _her_ Regina. Mustering all her inner strength, Emma returned his kind words with a gracious grin.

"Thank you father, I am truly honoured to be here this evening for such a truly wonderful event."

Leopold did see the flames behind her green eyes and the bile rising in her throat, for he was too busy looking at the doors, watching the Mills family enter. Her inner anger simmered, and Emma felt her vision cloud at the mere sight of Regina's entrance.

Emma felt her body warm at Regina's figure, and also felt her mouth fall open. Regina glided into the room wearing a periwinkle blue gown, one that made her skin contrast wonderfully from shimmering colour, bound Regina's golden form. The brunette wore her hair down in waves, ones that fell to the middle of her back. Emma could not suppress the smile from befalling upon her face at the beauty of her dear Regina, and gave her a warm smile with a nod.

Regina bowed to her, and then turned and bowed to her father and sister without another noticeable word or action. Emma saw no small on Regina's stunning face, and no happiness to match in her big brown eyes.

Much to Emma's misfortune, she was unable to make any contact with Regina throughout the entirety of the celebration. Her father danced with the lithe brunette a number of times, but Regina made no move in communicating with the princess at all that night. The entire court was alight with celebration of the upcoming wedding, and Emma could not be more shocked by Regina's outright ignoring of her presence. Not wanting to press her until after the ball, in fear of making quite the scene, Emma remained rooted in her seat, chatting with her sister and uncle Hadrian.

Finally, Emma could see Regina rising to leave, and for some odd reason Cora did not object to this departure. She would have considered Regina's mother the first to interject at her daughter's early departure. Emma gripped the table tighter in anticipation, made a rapidly impetuous choice, and bid a quick farewell to her understanding uncle.

"I need to go –"

"Do what you must my sweet niece, for I can already see nothing shall stop you now." He raised his goblet to her leave, and grinned knowingly at her.

Emma gave him a grateful smile, and walked briskly out of the ballroom, her long dress rustling with each movement. Upon catching up to Regina, she grabbed the brunette's arm and felt her rip it out of her access. Emma took one look at Regina's face, and felt her world crash down upon her.

Trails of wet tears had leaked down her beloved's face, and Emma's nostrils flared in pure anger of their presence. She went to hold Regina, only for the brunette to swat away her hands and back away from her, backing into the closed doors of the princess's chambers. Regina began to sob heavily into her hand, and Emma watched her fall to the ground in a heap of blue fabric. Emma immediately sat by her side, not caring an ounce if the brunette would not welcome her comfort. Regina did not push her away this time, far from it in an actual sense. She let her head fall onto Emma's shoulder blade, and cried unstoppably into that crevice. The princess, still completely dissolved from Regina's sudden outburst, ran her hands softly along the brunette's back, trying to pacify her unwavering sobs. Clutching onto her dress, Regina was evidently not planning on relieving her anytime soon. Presuming it to be a wise plan, and not wishing for any further intrusions, Emma lifted them both up to a standing position, and brought them into her rooms next door. She settled her brunette companion on the plush sofa by her already-lit fire, and sat at her cold feet, awaiting any change in the brunette's torturous cries.

After a few moments, Regina had managed to calm herself down. Emma was appreciatively thankful for this, and remained rooted at Regina's feet.

"Please my love, tell me what is the matter?" Emma asked her softly, daring to run her fingers along the high-heeled shoes that she knew made any woman's feet swell. She took off Regina's shoes, and began to rub the enflamed feet, awaiting an answer.

This soft, soothing action drove Regina to further tears once more. Emma got up and kissed each falling droplet away from the apples of her cheeks, making a quick decision to hold the brunette's falling head. Making Regina look her in the eye, Emma asked her once more. "Please Regina, will you say something?"

Regina began to breathe heavily and Emma took her directly beside the fire, allowing the heat of the flame to warm them both up from the frigid night air. No more tears tell from Regina's eyes, but she remained seated beside Emma, staring at the stone floors, fixated on the plush carpets that covered them. Emma could see her trying to calm down before describing exactly what entailed her upsetting mood.

"It all comes down to my mother, princess. Did you know she planned for the wedding to be moved? _She _convinced the King!" Regina said stoically. "My mother also has planned quite the evening for me dear Emma, and apparently it does not end with me playing fiancée at tonight's celebration." She said sardonically, her voice still sounding hoarse. "No, for when tonight's celebrations are to be complete, my mother arranged for me to be waiting in the King – _your father's _– very bed for a preview of his future bride's duties." A growl escaped Regina's angry lips. "Yes, I am to change immediately and a guard shall escort me there in but a few moments." Her sentence ended, for she had broken her trance and finally began to cry once more.

Emma sat silently, her mind being racked at the image of her beloved being thrown into this horrific situation that evening.

"Does my father know Regina?" Emma whispered, praying for the answer she so wished to hear.

"Of course not Emma, the man has but absolutely no wish for me, we both know that! My mother thinks that it is because I am _far_ too prude and not womanly enough." Regina spat, the clear irritation with her mother's antics spilling into every word.

Relief flooded through Emma's veins, allowing her heart to resume beating at a healthy pace. "Thank goodness, for I cannot see him wanting to take you in such haste – or at all to be completely honest." She wrapped an arm around Regina, and felt the brunette's head fall against her shoulder once more in pure exhaustion. The days events began to catch up to both of them, and Emma felt at utter peace sitting by the fire with Regina in he arms.

A sharp knock on her door aroused by women, and Regina gently took Emma's arms off of her, and went towards the door.

Emma all but ran out in front of her, blocking her possible exit. "You are not going anywhere."

Regina smiled sadly. "Yes I am, my brave, gentle Emma, unfortunately the choice is not mine."

_No, this choice remains with me. _

Emma turned around and opened the doors, but did not give Regina the chance to be seen from its opening. Quickly shutting the doors before the brunette could get the chance to make an appearance before the guards, Emma stood in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this men? Have I not made my exit from the ball quite clear enough?" Her ability to frighten and displace even the toughest of her father's soldiers was developed as a small child, and Emma's smirked when she saw them look away from her piercing glare.

"Forgive us Princess, but we are here to escort the Lady Regina –"

"You will be taking her nowhere this evening."

"Sorry, princess, but we have been instructed –"

"I know you have been told to bring her to my father's chamber's, but alas the poor woman is ill after today's maddeningly long ride. She will remain in my chambers this evening, for she is already slumbered in bed. Fear not, for if any problem arises, have my _dear _father see me with any concerns." With those final words, Emma reopened her door and went inside, ignoring their questioning stares.

Regina stood by the door, wide-eyed and curious. "They believed you, sweet Emma?"

"They did Regina, and now you can spend your night without fear or pain." Emma felt her knees buckle at the sight of Regina's smile, the first genuine one she had seen that entire evening. Regina glided right back into Emma's embrace, and she felt the brunette's soft waves brush against her cheekbone. Regina then brought her lips to Emma's and gave her a light kiss.

"Thank you Emma, for all your determined courage."

Emma took in Regina's happier face, and ran her index finger along the rim of her jaw. "I told you Regina – no one gets to have you."

Emma felt Regina's hands fall to her waist, and fingers deftly began to toy with the laces at the back of the princess's dress. "Are you sure that no one can have me, gentle Emma?" Regina said, with a hint of seduction that was not lost upon the royal.

Emma grinned, and pulled Regina into a passionate kiss, allowing her tongue to delve into her mouth, fully tasting the wine on Regina's sensual tongue. Her hands fell from Regina's back down to her hips, exploring all the soft, full curves her body had to offer. Regina was far more impatient than she, for the brunette had already managed to undo half of her laces in the back of her dress. Emma growled wantonly, wanting to feel more of Regina's body, and so she pulled back from the kiss.

"Regina, what is it you –"

"I think you are fully aware of what I want, dear Emma." Regina said, pulling the blonde's hips closer to hers, wanting to unlace the rest of the dress.

Emma held her at arms length, still unsure of Regina's complacency. Regina must have seen her hesitation. "Emma, d-do you not want me? For I can leave now, just please tell me!" Her voice was solid, but Emma could hear to desperate fear of rejection hidden beneath its depths.

Emma shook her head. "Gods, of course I desire you Regina – more than anything I can even wish for! You are such a priceless gift, one that I simply do not wish to ruin and taint." Her shame could be heard from simply the first word that left her mouth, for she only wished Regina would see that any man with eyes would want her, though Emma refused to take full advantage of her.

"Emma," Regina started, running her small fingers along Emma's bodice, "I am choosing you, for I cannot imagine a more magnificent feeling that our bodies, minds and souls beating together as one in _utmost_ pleasure. You have become the very essence of my happiness in these short hours, making a life I saw as pure misery, now beautiful and wonderful. In my eyes Emma, you the one beautiful ray of light that seems to have been thrust upon me with such diligence and kindness. Ever since we met, you have been my very own white night, fighting off any who seems eager to bring either of us harm. I can never repay you enough for these quick actions, but I promise to cherish every moment together. I beg of you, not for _one_ moment my love; please do not think that our primary connection will ever be lost upon me.

Those words burned deeply in the pit of Emma's stomach, rising into her heart and causing her body to burst with joy. She could hardly hear anything more, for those fateful words were still sounding so deeply in her heart, that Emma finally allowed herself to fully open herself up to the brunette standing before her.

_Regina only has eyes for me. _

_She chose me, and I can never imagine being with another._

Without haste, Emma brought her lips passionately to meet Regina's again, revelling in the taste of Regina once more. She felt those same hands playing at her back, and the princess took Regina over to the bed, laying her stunning form down amongst the silk sheets. Emma groaned at the sight of Regina's corset shoving her breasts upwards, and Emma reached behind her, tearing each lace from its loop without a shred of care. She quickly divested Regina of her periwinkle gown, and threw the thick garment of the floor.

Only clad in her shift now, Emma attacked Regina's neck with her lips, allowing her tongue to trace every inch of bare skin. Regina writhed and buckled underneath her, and Emma smirked against her right breast, breathing against the shift that still covered her.

This momentary stutter allowed Regina to flip the strong blonde, now straddling her muscular form. "This dress of yours princess needs to come off." Regina finished unlacing the back, and Emma lay momentarily entranced by Regina's domination. Feeling the heavy garment being taken off her overheated body, Emma watched Regina struggle with its weight, but was able to toss the dress right beside her own on the cold, stone ground. Emma saw lust fill Regina's eyes at the sight of Emma in her slight, transparent shift, and the brunette brought her hands to the two peaks that made themselves known in the cold night through the thin undergarment. Emma was even more surprised by Regina's next action, as she felt her mouth dry at the sight of the brunette mouthing her right nipple through the thin fabric. As she did this, she began to palm the other breast with her small hand, and Emma could feel heat pooling between her legs simply by these tiny ministrations.

Emma let out a moan when Regina bit down on her nipple, and she heard the brunette giggle. Emma growled and flipped Regina over onto her back, unleashing her arms from the shift so she could have more access to her tanned, golden skin.

Deep ruby nipples were set upon two lovely golden globes, and Emma groaned at this most wondrous of sights. Her mouth began to water, and she set her face as close as possible to the valley between them both, running her nose along the bone. Regina chuckled hoarsely, voice clearly thick with yearning.

"See something you like, dear princess?" Regina taunted, and Emma ignored her, deciding that she was going to ravish the left breast first and make the brunette swallow her sharp remark. Lips wrapped themselves around the dark nipple, and sucked heavily whilst fondling its partner. Emma kissed and sucked, practically begging the brunette to pull on her hair harder and with more force. Emma did not waver, treating the other breast with the same amount of compassion before pooling the shift at the end of Regina's legs and hearing both of their breaths hitch at this quick feat.

_A goddess of a creatures lies upon my bed, and I cannot move. _

_How fitting for a brave warrior such as me. _

Regina's full body, now bare to Emma's yearning eyes was the most exquisite sight she had ever seen. Emma ran her strong hands long the brunette's calves, eyes remaining locked with hers. Emma could see Regina shaking in her laid position, though not with fear – but with pure craving and want.

"Emma – _please._" Regina begged, and Emma decided she had fallen in love with the sound of its seductive tone. Emma, still clad in her shift, threw it off, leaned forward and ran her lips along Regina's soft, slim stomach, revelling in the feeling of the brunette arching her body upwards against her now bare one.

"Emma!" The woman pleaded from under her, as she licked her way around Regina's hipbone, finally reaching the sacred place between her long, slender legs. Emma felt her vision cloud from the mere scent of Regina's arousal filling her close nose, and groaned at the sight of the parted, soaked nether lips, traced by short dark hairs. Regina was angling her hips upwards, feeling Emma's nose brush along the cropped hairs, already squirming at the heat of Emma's breath on her soft, pink flesh.

Should Emma have ever thought tasting Regina's soft lips to be the most wonderful of delectable feelings, she might have regretted making that impulsive assumption. For once she ran her tongue along the bare slit for the first time, she decided this was her favourite, delicious flavour in the entire Forest. Regina let out a strangled cry as Emma tentatively licked along the outer lips, almost trying to clean her lover up before finding _that _particular slit of nerves and latching onto them, and sucking it with all possible tenacity. Regina screamed and thrashed on top of the silk, and Emma removed her mouth to watch the other woman struggle with all the pleasure that _she _was providing her. Rubbing her finger along the same slit with a quick, eager pace, Emma felt herself almost reach her pleasure point at the sight of Regina's long black hair thrown against the silk pillows, back fully arched. She was about to attempt placing a finger inside the brunette, when she saw her peak coming in rapidly. Regina let out a few more strangled cries, and after one long, impossibly delicious one, Emma watched her back fall against the pillows, breasts rising and falling with each passing breath.

_I did not even need to go inside her, merely needed to touch her, _Emma thought as she joined Regina's sated body on the silk sheets, throwing one of the covers over their nude, sweat-ridden forms.

Emma watched Regina's body begin to calm down from its impossible high, and realized she was confidently sporting a sly smile. Regina saw this, and started giggling beside her, and then captured her lips in a passionate, but calm kiss.

"I can taste myself on your lips princess." Regina said, smacking her plump, full lips, with her body pressed firmly against hers, still slick with body heat and sweat.

Emma chuckled. "Well, I consider it to be the most wonderful of tastes, therefore I will most _definitely _be going down there again shortly."

Regina may have wanted to respond with some witty, sly remark, but the doors to Emma's chambers opened to reveal her father, and the princess watched her father's jaw drop at the sight in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

_**I simply felt compelled to type this up today, as I was shocked at the response of last night's chapter once more. I seriously cannot thank everyone enough for their encouraging words, follows and favourites, for they bring me so much joy each time!**_

_**To the guest (MD): I can see where you wish to go with the story, and trust me, I wish it would all fall into place just as you described, for it sounds so wonderful in your review. Bear in mind, this is also a drama... so... just you wait :) **_

_**I wrote smut for the first time, so if I totally got it wrong and incorrect - forgive me! I just wrote from my passionate, sensual heart and did not bother to reread it more than once. I feel making love to someone is not the same for everyone, especially with two women, so when writing a beautiful experience as such, they both cannot simply hop on each other. Their discovery of each other's bodies will take precious time, just like Emma hesitated with Regina.**_

_**Sorry for any inconvenient mistakes and grammar, and I hope you are all still enjoying my tale. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

The serene warmth of the fire could not melt the shattering ice seen in Emma's eyes when she stared at her father from beside Regina's huddled body. Regina remained laying between the sheets, clutching the silk ever so closely to her nude form, hiding behind Emma's glaring stance.

Leopold stood still by the doorway, evidently embarrassed and seemingly concerned, though without a shred of anger shockingly visible on his face. Regina held Emma's body covering her own, distancing herself as far as possible from her future husband. Emma did not move from holding Regina back, only shrugged the silk sheet further up, covering her body as she went into a more erect position.

Emma, now sitting up, finally addressed her father without a shred of contempt for her actions. "Forgive me father, for when I told the guards if you were to come see me with concern, I did not think you would have taken it so literally." Her seated body covered Regina's face, and for that the brunette was eternally grateful. She hardly wished for the King to see his betrothed rolled in his own daughter's bed sheet, face as bright as one of the apples from her favourite tree.

An uncomfortable clearing of throat was heard from Emma's father, as Regina's view of him was now blocked by Emma's pale, toned back. "Forgive me Emma, and – and Regina," He said calmly, "I merely wished to ensure you were both feeling alright after the ball. A few of the men commented on how you were ill Regina, and how Emma was _watching_ over you."

Emma scoffed. "Are you sure that is the reason _your Majesty? _Are you absolutely _positive _that you did not come all the way over here, to this end of the castle, to take Regina for yourself?"

"I beg your pardon! Heavens no!" Leopold said with conviction, now sounding astonished that his eldest daughter would assume such a thing, and Regina wanted nothing more than for Emma to stop pestering her oblivious father.

"Is that so? I beg you pardon father, for the Lady Mills had arranged for _my _Regina to be sent to _your_ chambers tonight." Emma said, now seething, and all Regina could do was breathe heavily beside her and stroke the toned back with a reassuring, calming hand.

Regina took a peek at the King. His eyes, wide in fear and shock, stared back at both girls with a speechless expression. "If I had known that was an intention, I would have never allowed it. Both of you must believe me, for I would never hurt Regina, she's a young woman –"

Emma let out another sarcastic scoff. "A _very _desirable young woman Father! One most men at the court would break their legs just to have one evening with! Are you insinuating that with all your power, you would be one of those sheep?" She now shouted with all her might, and it began to terrify Regina. The brunette felt tears fall out of her eyes at this loud confrontation, not wishing to hear another word from his majesty lips.

"Never, in a thousand years, would I have laid an unwelcome hand on the woman who is protected so vigilantly behind you. Do you truly think so little of me, Emma?" Leopold said, and Regina almost sobbed at the regretful sadness that seeped into his speech.

Emma could not hold back her raging tears, for Regina could hear them hitting the silk sheet at a rapid pace so close to her own that still fell. Silence sounded in the room, as Emma could not pull herself together enough to answer the King's question.

Leopold broke the pause with a necessary suggestion. "Both of you, please dress yourselves, and I shall reenter once you both are _fully_ clothed." Before leaving the chamber, he turned back. "I wish to speak with the two of you, so I shall ask Regina to remain here for the time being."

The doors shut, and neither woman moved an inch. Regina ran her hand gently down Emma's still shaking back, her crying finally having died down. Emma turned around and looked at Regina, with so many differing emotions, Regina felt compelled to kiss her blonde's furrowed brow.

As soon as her lips planted themselves on the princess's forehead, Regina felt arms encircle her nude form, and she welcomed the heated embrace without hesitation. She ran her fingers through the tangled golden locks, retracing the roots she had been tugging on moments before in a hopeless lust. Emma finally looked up at her, and Regina's eyes watered at the sight of her princess's helpless gaze. Her warrior gazed up into her eyes, the emerald green pools full of tears, and cheeks red in shame. In the only way Regina knew, she kissed each tear off the princess's inflamed cheeks, so much like the blonde had done for her before they both fell into the warm, silken sheets.

"Emma, your father is waiting." Regina softly told the golden-haired beauty that lay beside her, her face hidden in the crux of Regina's shoulder. Emma dug her rose deeper into Regina's skin, in an obvious indication of her less-than-ideal desire to confront her father once more. Regina groaned and shrugged off the humiliated princess, taking the cover off both of their nude forms.

"We need to get dressed my sweet Emma, for I fear of him entering again with us so unclothed." Emma simply remained laying on her back, and this gave Regina the chance to run her eyes over her naked lover once more.

Emma must have seen this lustful gaze, for when she rose out of bed and threw on the nearest shift, we turned back to Regina in a mimicking tone. "See something you like my love?"

_Temptress. _

She threw Regina a shift and a long shawl that would fully cover her now freezing form. Emma, after fully covering herself and in a similar outfit, allowed her father back into the room. The King eyed both girls and then drifted his line of sight to the thrown sheets on the large poster bed. The brunette watched his mouth slightly open in a feat of still-hanging surprise, but then sat quietly down in one of the chaises by the fireplace. He could barely make eye contact with either of them, and Emma led Regina to the mantle by the fire, where both sat patiently awaiting his trialing words.

The pregnant pause broke once the King let out a hollow laugh, and both Emma and Regina remained rooted, fingers still entwined.

"Gods Emma, you could not remind me more of your own mother in this very moment my sweet." His warm chuckle laced every syllable. "Has Regina ever heard the story of how I fell immediately in love with my sweet departed wife, your mother Emma?"

The princess shook her head, a smile plastered on her fire-lit face. Regina finally rose up the courage and gave the King a shake of her own head. "No your Majesty, she has not told me of this tale."

"Would you both mind terribly if I played the old man card and retold the happiest moment of my younger years?" Leopold asked, and then shook his head with another deep laugh. "Other than of course Emma, the birth of you and Snow – but I fear your mother had _several_ cursing words for those two rather painful moments."

Regina and Emma both giggled.

"Yes father, I distinctly remember Mother reminded me each birthday that though my birth may have just been one of the most gifting moments of her life, she could have completely done _without all _the pain." She turned to look at Regina, a beam shining on her face. "Apparently I was quite the heavy newborn, and Snow in fact was no better!"

Regina smiled, as she loved hearing Emma speak so cheerfully about her happier years with both her parents. The tickling firelight illuminated the sparks in her emerald pools, and Emma gracefully turned back to facing her father, giving him a sly look.

"Are you going to tell the story Father, or will you be retrying to another outward topic?" She said teasingly, shocking Regina with her outright displacement of her own father, the King.

Leopold did not seem bothered, for he chuckled and nodded. "Fine, my sweet Emma, I shall return to my tale. Well one spring day, I was expected to arrive at the Northern kingdom, your grandfather's at the time, for a meeting with my new betrothed, Eva. Suddenly, not too far from the castle's gates, a hood of men hiding in the high trees ambushed us all, my soldiers included. My men and I tried without success to fight them off, but alas, I ended up at the mercy of their leader's sword, the tip of the blade directly digging into my throat." He pointed at his neck from under his high collar, and Regina could see an old scar evident in its wake.

"I had lived such a short life, unable to see my Kingdom rise to its fullest, and was going to die in a faraway land where _no one_ would hesitate to toss my bloody body into the nearest clearing." The passion and intensity of the moment needed only be described by his haunting voice, though its tone somewhat rose in enthusiasm. "That was when a herd of arrows came from the row of bushes, shooting all the outlaws to the ground in a hurried head, and they could not have fought off their deadly pointed ends. All these horrible fugitives hit the hard, rocky trail in their lethal ends, and I quickly realized I was the only man left alive. Terrified, and unable to see my saviours, or possible further captors, I stayed on my hands and knees where the previous convicts had left me.

"A hooded figure exited their position behind the trees, and once having reached my stoic form, tapped me on the shoulder to rise. I stood and thanked the man with such fervor. 'You are the most brave and liberal gentlemen, for my life is now in your hands.' That is what I told him. The hood was thrown back to reveal the most delightful sight my very eyes could have ever imagine to beheld. It was indeed a woman that was my redeemer, a very beautiful one to add. The thickest hair, colour of spring's own ravens, shone in the afternoon light, and her eyes bluer than the sky that had glittered above us that day."

Leopold paused, his smile widening with each passing mention at the memory. "To be fairly honest with both of you, I had no words to thank this _woman _for saving my – well – neck! I simply could not form any sentences during that moment, and your very witty mother took notice of my trance almost immediately. She threw her dark head back in a fit of giggles and smacked me on my doublet."

Leopold shook his head, now laughing again with tears falling out of his withering eyes, the wonder of his recollections dancing so ardently across his elder face. "Do you know what she said to me? She said, 'You are a terrible swordsman, for this means you _must_ be from the South. Have no fear my future husband, I shall instruct you on how to use a blade _properly_.' My sweet Eva already knew who I was, and made it her very duty to ensure I travelled past the outlaws in the forest safely. I swear to you both, her words still ring in my mind today, and I cannot forget the black hair that swung around and dragged me away from the bloody scene."

"My life so quickly fell before my eyes, and just in my most nearest end, did I see the light in Eva's cerulean gaze. That was the very day I fell in love with my dearly departed wife - my one true love." He ended his story there, and Regina felt tears leaking out of her eyes at the King's heartfelt tale of the fearless Queen.

_Emma gets all those qualities from her mother, _Regina thought, turning her head to see Emma's identical smile still present from her father's tale.

"Seeing you tonight Emma, fight me so vehemently for Regina's safety and honour brings me back to watching your mother stand so strongly by my side. Both of you sit before me, still hanging onto each other with all your might, unwilling to be split into halves. I could never imagine a more horrific fate than being left to live a life without someone you would risk everything, even your very life, to lay next to for the remaining years."

The King paused, trying to collect his speech, and Regina held Emma's hand tightly, knowing their punishment and most likely _banishment _was next to follow.

"Regina, there is something I must ask of you." _Here it is, oh gods I am being thrown in the dungeons. _"I most certainly hope that you will one day forgive me for making you betrothed to me, and _almost_ making you marry me. I only wished to give Snow the mother she so dearly missed, and now with Emma back, with you by her side…"

_Where is this going?_

_What on earth could the King mean? _

"I simply refuse to marry you, fair Regina."

These final words took the air right out of Regina's lungs, and she felt her relief flood through her veins. Emma gripped her hand tighter, shooting a beaming look at her father's decision.

"Please tell me this is no joke Father, for I cannot imagine a crueler –"

The King raised his hand in surrender. "No gags are being made by me this night, my sweet child, for the love you and Regina share is more evident by this fire's light than ever before. I shall inform all our attending guests, and we shall most certainly plan for a wedding in _both _your favours for the near future." He got up and made his way towards the door, but not before turning back to speak to them once more. "In fact – no – we shall not cancel our planned nuptial celebrations. My dear Emma, it is _your _duty in the next short hours to find suitable attire for _your own _wedding which will now take place the day after tomorrow. I shall have you both married as soon as possible, without any chance for further _intruding _objections to be made.

"Have a good evening Lady Regina, and my sweet Emma. You both have simply warmed my heart tonight, and I am but the most happy on this occasion for especially you, my daughter." He kissed Emma on the head, and through her own tears, Regina could see Emma giving him a wet, teary kiss to his cheek. After a bow to Regina, the King left both ecstatic, paralyzed, and relieved girls seated beside one another by the balmy fire.

* * *

_**There we have it folks, I did not want to leave that cliffhanger going on for too long! Do not get too excited though - this is most certainly not the end of my tale. **_

_**I am curious to see your reactions from my version of Leopold, for I know he is written in this story VERY differently from how most of the fandom tends to depict him. Just to clarify: this is not how I always view King Leopold, but this is how I CHOSE to write about him for the sake of my work. However I view the old man for marrying young Regina must remain irrelevant, for he is a crucially GOOD character in this story. I think he is a man who truly adored his late wife, and I found it important to make that known, rather than making him Regina's forced husband.**_

**_So, Let me know what you all think :) How will our two beauties celebrate this good news? You shall all see :) _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

The thick, warm air filtered through Emma's chambers so heavily, and all Regina could feel was her savouring relief of not having to marry to king swim through her blood. A settling silence came between both lovers, and Regina could see through the corner of her darting glance that Emma was still as shocked as ever. A traitorous thought reentered her doubtful mind, and Regina let her eyes fall to the cloth of the thick shall she was wearing.

_Perhaps this was not my princess's wish at all?_

_I must tell her about him. _

_She will most surely change her mind._

_You love her this much – she must know, whatever the consequences. _

_Maybe there is a chance she did not want to marry me to begin with... _

Regina closed her eyes, trying to block out the impending trickling tears that had been spilling tumultuously all evening. Her messy hair fell over her face, and for this Regina was ever so thankful. She did not want Emma to see her cry once more, for that seemed to be all she had been doing on this special occasion.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and brushed back her long, ebony waves, and then took hold of her fallen chin. Staring back into her princess's questioning, concerned gaze, she felt fingertips trace her jaw.

"Regina, is this not the best of news?"

Regina nodded, collecting her voice in time to answer. "I am the most happy at the King's announcement dear Emma."

Emma cocked her head to the side, still not understanding Regina's emotions. "Then, pray, do tell me these are tears of excitement for our upcoming wedding?" Her voice sounded uncertain, and Regina nodded her head as quickly as possible, reassuring the blonde of her eager anticipation.

"Emma, I cannot be more thrilled about the wedding," She started, and took Emma's calloused hands in her own. "I only fearfully wonder if this is the life you had planned for yourself."

Emma looked taken aback, her mouth falling open at the evidently shocking question. "Regina, what could you possibly mean by this statement?"

Running a hand through her tangled, wavy locks Regina shook her head, and stood to rise. "Never mind my dear, forget I even said such a thing." Before she could even fully stand, Emma had gently grabbed her outstretched hand, pulling her back to the mantle by the fire.

"Regina, please explain this doubt that paints itself so clearly on your exquisite features." Emma begged, and Regina felt herself melting by the balmy flames not by the heat, but by the princess's words.

"Emma," Regina began, avoiding the worry that pained Emma's pale face. "For years, rather my entire life in fact, and only one other person has shown me this much compassionate appreciation in the most welcoming manner." Emma's left brow rose in query, and Regina laughed.

"No, sweet Emma, my father may be just that – a father – but he is _indeed _a cowardly man, unable to show me full, true love."

Emma still looked mildly confused. "Pray then Regina, who is this person?"

"_Was – _who _was_ this person is the more proper way of asking that question." Regina ran her long fingers along Emma's shawl, wanting to almost hold the princess back from making a quick escape with what entailed her remaining explanation.

Emma, seeing the battle moving forward in Regina's eyes, merely took her soft hands. "Continue, I beg of you Regina."

Regina nodded, and began once more. "A few months ago, my family hired a new stable boy for me to practice my riding with – or more like _perfect_ it, for my _form _was without a doubt completely fine to begin with –"

"Trust my instincts my love, your riding is absolutely graceful compared to my own."

Regina giggled into their joined hands, smiling up at Emma's remark. "Says the woman who had to catch me as I fell on top of her after being caught in my stirrup."

"Well, I considered that our first embrace." Emma said slyly.

"Darling, me _tumbling on top _of your body and shoving you back into the dirt hardly qualifies as an embrace."

Emma shook her head. "Well, to each their own."

"Is this how our marriage is going to be?"

"Continue your story my love!" Emma exclaimed, tugging on Regina's hands with fervor.

Regina laughed. "Forgive me Princess, where was I." She tapped her chin, increasingly irritating the blonde, and then restarted. "The stable boy was hired to help me improve my overall decorum in riding. When we first met, I was a little annoyed at the thought of another sitter, for I became cooped in the manor all day."

"How boring." Emma said, sympathy seeping into her sharp features.

"Yes, it truly was the most boring of times living alone, without any chance of making many friends."

Regina's eyes fell to her lap, and she felt the building emotional turmoil start to threaten her current resolve. Her face remained passive throughout this thoughtful period, and she was eternally thankful that Emma did not push her to speak at once.

"The stable boy instantly became my closest friend, and his name was Daniel."

A grave look set into Emma's eyes, and Regina recognized the glazy stare immediately.

_She's jealous already, and gods she hardly knows the entire tale. _

_I must tell her, for this could completely change her mind about my pathetic person. _

_She won't want me after this, and she deserves far better. _

_She needs to know that, and exactly why. _

Regina cleared her throat, ignored Emma's stare, and continued. "Daniel and I spent almost three times a week together, and we slowly developed the most wonderful of companionships."

She looked up at Emma, daring to see her reaction for this next confession. "Two weeks before I met your father, he kissed me for the first time, and I kissed him back with just the same amount of ravishing enticement. My first kiss, one in which I do not think I could ever forget." Emma's face clouded with empty disappointment, but she rubbed her fingers along Regina's open palm.

"Please continue Regina, I'd like to hear all of this."

Regina smiled warmly at her blonde princess, closing her hand over the gentle fingers. "Well, one day, my mother let me go out to ride for the afternoon before tea time. I met Daniel by our usual tree trunk, one with an odd hole in the middle. He actually got his foot stuck in that hole the first time we ventured outwards together, and it took us _nearly_ an hour to remove his trapped foot." Regina giggled, the memory making her burst with varyingly difficult emotions. "We almost decided to cut his foot off right then and there."

"I fear for anyone who has to encounter your unsteady hands with a blade." Emma mocked gently, bringing some amusement into this heavy matter. Regina scoffed, feigning a wounded look.

"I'll have you know princess, I have bested many with a blade –"

"The dining table knife cannot count sweet Regina, no matter how gracefully beautiful your etiquette is."

Regina cocked her head to the side. "Pardon? Do you really think me to be some helpless maid, dear Emma?" She watched a shining beam spark her lover's lips.

"Oh no my sweet, but I merely require a reason to be at your side at _all times. _I shall call it for 'protective assurance' and not 'I want to watch all of my men wither of jealousy as my Queen sits by my side'. Does that not sound fair my love?"

_Cheeky little temptress. _

"You shall win this argument Emma, but fear not, one day I shall win one as well."

It was Emma's turn to scoff. "If I can predict our future together, and it being with your marvelous body being wrapped in my shawl, then I can only imagine you besting me in each fight."

Regina beamed, her confidence in Emma's unwavering adoration almost fully returned. "Well, anyways, that same day by the tree, I heard screams across the lawn from a dashing horse, and a young child clinging frightened to it. As soon as I could, I leaped upon my steed and raced after the poor girl, finally able to tame her own horse down and reunite the child with the safe, firm earth."

"Snow." Emma said, her voice rising in shock.

"Yes, but at the time I had no absolute _idea_ who in fact the child was. A day later, your father arrived and proposed to me, in an honouring way of thanking me for saving Snow."

Regina's eyesight tightened, the harder memories racking her upset mind. "That night, I ran to the stables, terrified out of my mind. I was to marry the King. A man of thrice my own age? Only because my _precious _mother agreed to it for me! Daniel was already there, and I sobbingly told him everything."

Regina paused, allowing Emma to catch up. "That was when I begged him to run off with me, and it could let me marry the man I wanted to be with – _him._"

Regina watched Emma's face dance with conflicting emotions, and she saw the green eyes close is harsh anguish, letting the brunette know she was deeply hurt.

"Go on Regina, please finish this tale."

Regina nodded, her tears unable to prevent themselves from hitting her long, thick shawl. She kept Emma's hands entwined in her own, fatefully allowing reality to seep its way back into her mind should this memory take her too deep into the abyss of hatred and darkness. "Snow saw us in the stable, and I ran after her rapidly, catching her as she fell. She was _furious _with me, stating _I_ was promised to her father, not Daniel. I explained as much as I could to the small child, and _thankfully_ she saw my side of the predicament. Snow promised to keep our plan a secret, as a gift for her rescue earlier. As you can guess Emma, this was a secret she did not keep."

Emma shook her head, tears of anger and jealousy spilling from the emerald pools. "Snow would never betray someone's trust that easily, please I hope you could one day forgive her –"

Regina patted Emma's clenched hands. "I know my mother got it out of her, fair Emma, and for this I have come to not blame Snow entirely. She is only a child, and was used for my mother's _horrific _scheme."

Emma gulped, and stared into the fire beside them, trying to dry her eyes. "What did she do to you Regina?"

Regina joined her lover's stare into the fire, watching the flames dance along the wooden planes. "Mother met us at the stable, catching us both before we were to take our sneaky, sudden leave. I told her of my love for Daniel, and that it did not matter if she kept us locked in the stable all night, for I was not going to alter my final decision."

Regina could feel Emma's penetrating eyes staring at her, but Regina simply stared longingly into the flames. "She took Daniel aside, speaking to him about how much she loved me, and she seemed eager to let us go on with our lives – let us escape even and run off together!" A screeching sob escaped her lips, and Regina turned away from the fire, ripping her hands out of Emma's and cradling her teary face in them.

Emma stroked Regina's back, still comforting her even after _all_ of her true sins came to light. Regina swallowed her sobs, dried her eyes quickly and turned back to face her concerned princess.

"It was then – at that _precise _moment – that Cora Mills tore out his heart in front of me, and crushed it between her fingertips."

Emma's eyes widened, and she carefully scooped Regina into her arms, holding the brunette close, refusing to let her go for any possible reason. Regina cried into the blonde's shoulder, her wet tears drenching the golden locks that had fallen over them. Emma merely sat still by the fire, stroking her brunette's long waves, and whispered soft, soothing messages into her ear.

They must have stayed there for quite some time, for once Regina felt her tears beginning to halt, Emma stretched her back and changed positions to bring Regina into the comfort of the silken bed sheets. Regina lay there, in bed with Emma, toying with the blonde's long curls, wrapping their thick ends around the tips of her fingers.

Both girls lay in silence for some more time, and after a few moments of lying on Emma's stomach, Regina lifted her head as she felt the blonde take her it in her strong, gentle grasp.

"Anything you must have felt with him – any passion, love or tender joy – I only wish to magnify and make you see more of each day for the remainder of our forever entwined lives Regina. None of your past shames me, for this story of love only proves one thing to me Regina."

"That I am complete whore – much like my mother has said?"

Emma shook her head furiously, and held her head even tighter in her hands, allowing Regina's jaw to rest just above her heaving breast. "If I _ever _hear her referring to you as such, we shall have a _massive _problem of me unable to head control over my deadly actions.

"These past two days Regina have shown me that you are not only the most brave, but also the most compassionate woman I have ever met, and I suspect has ever lived in our lands. To continue your life, without fail or hatred, and to not sink into the darkness of bloody revenge only enlightens my view on our love. In only two days, it has been proven that love is not just a simplistic term. The eternal glory of our bond is far more real, far more magical, and far more everlasting than I could have ever imagined. I for one cannot _wait_ to spend the rest of my life discovering every little nook and cranny about you Regina that makes you so gifted and perplexingly mystifying."

The words flowed out without stop, and Regina felt her inner walls tumble at Emma's final exclamation of love for her, even after that last, saddening admission. The princess still wished to be her wife, even after she had been technically promised to two others. She reached forward and kissed Emma with outpouring of zealous adoration, and then let her tired head fall back into her lover's shoulder for that evening's slumber.

"Thank you Emma."

"Always Regina. Always."

* * *

Cora Mills stood on her own balcony, even in the frozen midst of the night's chill. She stared, fixated at the dark sky, and then back down at the ground, recalling the one other time she looked down from a castle, praying for her second chance.

And a second chance, she indeed got.

_Only for my lovesick, spineless daughter to ruin any future chance at glorying the end of that family, and Eva's two measly spawns. _

_Pathetic child. _

_I should have been far stricter with her! _

King Leopold had told everyone in the castle that late night the _good news _of Regina and Emma being married in two days time, and that his wedding was not to happen at all. The man's utter happiness at his daughter's wedding disgusted Cora, and iced the blood in her cold veins.

_The nerve of Regina to even marry Eva's daughter. _

_How dare she even consider it!_

A knock on the balcony's door tore her from her murderous thoughts. She knew it was not Henry, for her husband had gone to bed much earlier, after becoming a little too drunk from all the celebrations. Cora hesitantly opened the door, and saw the person she had been waiting for all evening.

"Finally, you make an appearance now?"

"I decided it wiser to speak now, without prying eyes and in light of the news." The deep voice replied.

Cora nodded, a sinister smile playing on her ruby lips. Her eyes sparked with malice, and she shut the door to allow both of them privacy.

"So, what have you decided to do about this _new wedding_?" Cora questioned the hooded figure, knowing all too well to expect a lethal answer.

"I have changed the plans – _slightly._"

* * *

**_Yup, you all sure guessed it - Cora is not that supportive of this upcoming wedding! _**

**_Thank you ALL for last chapter's reviews! I was amazed at the feedback, especially everyone who liked my version of Leopold. A Leo x Eva ship? In my story, it is a certain one indeed :)_**

**_I felt the need to get Daniel's death out in the open, and I wanted Regina to tell Emma about him, and how she does not hold Snow responsible. I think should Regina have found love after Daniel, she would not have hated Snow with such endless passion. _**

**_Anyways, please let me know what you think of this instalment. Thank you for reading!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Even the thickness of the drapes could not hide either girl from the incoming sunlight, and the forceful rays that echoed across their spacious bedroom. The cool, silk sheets hardly provided either any sensible warmth, and Emma felt the beautiful brunette clinging to her very resilient body for warmth. The light hardly provided any surrendering shade either, and Emma chose this as a more sensible time to remain awake and finally open her squinted, sleepy gaze. The chamber's ceiling did not provide much enthusiasm or entertainment, so the blonde began to draw circles on Regina's back, letting her long fingers dance across the patterns on the long shawl she thankfully gave her tiny companion. Though, in this early daze, Emma would have preferred Regina to be lying in her bed without it at all, for the feeling on her tongue latching itself to her future wife's core still rang heavily in her mind, and shot a desirable heat down between her legs. Both in fact, were still entwined with Regina's and she felt as though the brunette had managed to pin her to the bed prior to their sleep – not that Emma even dared to begin to complain or make any sort of a fuss. Her hand just continued its journey along Regina's small back, occasionally settling itself in her long, still manageable waves, even after their restless evening.

A mew sounded from her sleeping beauty, and Emma watched Regina flip onto her back, still asleep, though she stretched outwards, still asleep. This immediate action allowed Emma some movement availability, though confined her once Regina tucked herself back into Emma's chest. Emma propped herself up a tiny wedge, attempting to place Regina in a more comfortable place for _both _their benefits, only for this action to cause her to awaken fully, and immediately pin her back down on her bed.

"Did you _truly believe _that you could get passed me that easily? Did you Princess?" Regina asked her, the shawl having slipped off of her delicious form after jumping on Emma, and the blonde was forced to bite back a growl at the sight of her lover's breast so close to falling out of the slip. Regina ran her soft hands over Emma's forearms, cold fingertips deftly enticing each rising hair from its dormant place. Emma merely lay in her place, unwilling to break the sheer concentration that was currently running through Regina's dark chocolate eyes. Regina's legs were delicately placed on each side of Emma's stomach, and the princess watched her brunette take in every inch of her captive form.

"This shawl you are sporting my love – it need to come off immediately." Regina said, her voice growing thick with lust. Emma only needed to nod and undo her arms from its confines, allowing Regina the space to toss off the garment and then go straight for the slip.

A smile played across Regina's face as she ghostly ran her fingertips over Emma's tight stomach. "We hardly had even the slightest chance for me to return the favour yesterday, my fair princess." She leaned forward, capturing Emma's stunned lips in a passionate lock. "I must begin to repay those rather _magnificent _actions."

Emma had no words, just accepted her prize and pushed her lips forward onto Regina's once more, wishing to thrust her tongue farther into the sweet tempting abyss of Regina's mouth. Regina though, had vastly differing plans, for she only shoved Emma's strong body back into the feathery mattress, digging the princess deeper into the silk covers.

"You better stay put Emma, or else." Regina scolded, a giggle exiting her plump lips and Emma only lay patiently, knowing whatever her future wife has in store is _very_ much worth the wait.

"Whatever you do love – make it fast for I cannot stand another moment of this torture." Emma seethed teasingly, a smile forming on her desperate lips.

Regina grinded her hips into Emma's taunt stomach, reeling in the pleasure of feeling Emma buckle upwards at the thought of only their shifts separating them. This caused a deep, throaty chuckle to exit Regina's lips, and Emma felt those same devilish forms latch themselves onto her collarbone. With a quick and steady hand, Regina tore the shift off Emma's arms, allowing the sheer fabric to pool at her waists and giving Regina more skin to work with. Her lips moved down, and she lifted her head a bit to stare down at Emma's body.

Emma lay petrified, for she had never felt barer and so unconfident in her entire life. Emma knew she looked different from most ladies at court, with a taller frame, longer torso and muscles lining themselves up and down her frame. With Regina's thin, curvy frame looming over hers, Emma had never felt less like a woman, even if her own breasts were as large as her captors. Turning her head to the side, she let her cheek catch a pillow, and wished nothing more than to vanquish from under Regina's penetrating gaze.

A hand caught the cheek, bringing it back to center and making the blonde stare into the brunette's eyes once more. A look of longing and admiration was deep in those brown pools, not the concern or disgust Emma would have expected.

"You are so exquisite Emma, do you even _know_ how beautiful you are to me?" Regina said, her hands now creeping under Emma's legs to find her center, and Emma at once felt those same slender fingers curiously running along her wet folds.

Regina took Emma's slip off and sat between her legs, allowing a curious finger to feel the pooling wetness.

Emma knew something to be halting her nervous lover, and she stared curiously at Regina for several moments, forcing her hips to try and stop shifting under the soft ministrations.

"Emma, you must forgive me – this is most certainly my first time trying this, and I am a little scared that I could even possibly dare hurt you."

Emma could hardly believe that Regina seriously thought of everyone in _their_ world, _she _could possibly hurt the knight. Emma laughed, not unkindly, and laced her fingers through Regina's long strands that fell over her shoulder.

"Regina, this is my first as well, and I fear it hurts far more that you are o-oh," She paused, Regina finally found her bundle of nerves and lightly began to flick the tender area, "- waiting on this rather than pushing those devilish fingers inside me." Her wetness began to cover the folded skin, and Regina lowered her head directly in front of the soaked center.

"Well, nothing too horrible ever comes out of _teasing _sweet Princess…"

"Regina, what are you – Oh! Oh!"

Before Emma could even come to a conclusion in her phrase, Regina had placed her plump mouth on Emma's slit, sucking on the tingling nerve, driving Emma's hips upwards in a full force, unable to catch a breath or a break.

"Yes! Regina – gods YES!" Emma almost cried, feeling Regina move her tongue to her opening and push it in, sweetly tasting every tight inner inch of the princess's inner walls.

Emma's head was thrown back, and she shoved her strong fingers into Regina's long thick locks, pushing her mouth further into her unwavering heat. Regina removed her mouth, much to Emma's dismay, but slowly pushing a finger inside its previous depths, allowing Emma to test the size of the cold digit.

Emma moaned at the feeling, Regina's mouth now lightly licking her slit along with the pushing finger. Lusty dark eyes stared up into hers as she began to thrust it inwards and outwards, tongue moving along at the same pace. Emma sat propped on her elbows, wanting to observe every movement, but failing endlessly when she felt her pleasure build uncontrollably up at the insertion of another quick finger.

Emma winced, though the minor discomfort was not loss upon Regina, who once she saw the change on Emma's face, latched her lips back onto Emma's slit, flushing the impending stretching away, and allowing Emma to toss her golden curls back into further, thrust-filled screams. Regina's fingers began to increase their pace, and Emma could feel the brunette smirking into that tiny bundle of nerves as she clenched her inner walls around both of Regina's fingers, and arched her back fully at the final peak of unspeakable bliss that Regina granted her _solely_ for her purposes and fulfillment only.

Regina crawled on top of Emma's still clad in her small shift, and planted kisses along her sweaty, heaving breasts. When she leaned back, Emma felt Regina's soaked center, now bare from having ridden up, glide sharply along her own drenched folds. Emma forcefully threw her hips up to meet Regina's, and was rewarded with a sensual beam.

"Now, now Emma, darling. Should we not let you rest a little –"

The blonde did not allow her to finish that redundant phrase, for she lifted the stunned woman right out of her shift and watched the beautiful form of Regina Mills unveil before for hazy eyes.

"You really need to stop teasing me, my dear Regina."

Regina, simply enjoying this constant dominance over her knight, straddled the princess further, their centers directly hovering over one another. Regina let her hands fall on Emma's large breasts, kneading them whilst jolting down and letting the now-bare center fall onto Emma's own soaked one. Emma gripped Regina's hips as she moved the brunette into a steady motion, both unable to even focus on the simplistic concept of catching their breaths as soon as their wet cores collided for their first touch. Emma felt Regina's subtle thighs clench around her hips, a loud shriek emitting the brunette at the sudden shock of both wetness ground together. Emma then reveled in the feeling of Regina jerking her hips in deeper, and without even being asked she responded with the same upwards motion.

They were both coming close to their ends, as Emma felt her second peak arising sooner than expected. That was the precise moment when the blonde saw Regina's breasts jumping at each forcefully lusty grind, and she immediately saw her chance in fully paying close attention to those round, golden globes. Emma leaned upwards, still holding Regina ever so tightly in their pulsating grinds, and nipped at each breast, ensuring a fair amount of saliva was left on both ruby points.

This alone caused a throaty groan to be emitted from full red lips, and Regina shoved Emma back on the bed, clearly wishing to regain her dominance. Emma watched as the cold air hit Regina's nipples instantaneously, and the brunette let her hands fall at the sides of Emma's hips, daring the blonde to break their rhythm. Emma certainly had no intention of this, as she continued to thrust her hips up to meet Regina's own, tearing a startling cry of ecstasy from the brunette. Emma could see she was coming close, and she took both of her strong hands and cradled Regina's bouncing breasts, rubbing her nipples in uncertain circular motions. Apparently these actions were doing just the thing, because as both their hips met for a finale, both girls were completely spent once more.

Regina tumbled down on top of Emma, her legs still firmly grasping the princess's hips. She lifted her right leg and placed in gently between Emma's sensitive thighs. Emma groaned at the contact hitting her painfully spent centre, as she yanked a silk cover over both of their naked bodies, not even bothering to redress Regina in her shift. Regina tucked her dark head into Emma's neck, and the princess wrapped her arms around her exhausted lover, both in dear need of a little nap after their unconventional choice of _breakfast. _

* * *

_**Please forgive me for this week's lacking updates! I have been painfully buried with schoolwork, though I finally got around to watching last Sunday's episode. The kiss may or may not have inspired me to write some SwanQueen smut.**_

_**Also forgive me for any mistakes, I am running on lacking sleep. EXTREME lacking sleep. **_

_**Once my week of pure drivel is over, I shall begin by updating this Friday, with some ACTUAL plot :) **_


	12. Chapter 12

Both girls finally arose from their second slumber after hearing a loud pounding on the door. The incessant noise instantly awoke Emma, and she quickly threw back the silk covers that were askew over both her and Regina's still nude forms.

"Regina!" Emma whispered frantically into the slumbering brunette's ear. Regina simply placed her index finger on Emma's lips, attempting fruitlessly to silence the blonde. Emma gently removed that finger and scooped up the brunette's nude form into a seated position against the headboard.

"We must be quiet love, for there is someone at our door!" Emma whispered, and Regina seemed to finally understand the severity of the situation at hand. She flung herself off the bed and scrambled to find her shawl amongst the cold stone floor. Silk sheets that had originally hung from the bed were compromised the evening prior, and Emma could hardly make out any sign of either hers or Regina's bed clothing. She turned to speak to the brunette when she got a rather _delightful_ eyeful of Regina's luscious backside.

_Whoever dared interrupt my morning with Regina will most certainly pay a hefty fine, _Emma thought as she could hardly help her hands finding themselves on Regina's lower back, pulling the worried brunette close to her own very nude form.

"Can we not just ignore them, my sweet?" Regina asked, groaning at the very sudden pinch of her left nipple, which Emma skillfully found after reaching her searching hands around the soft form of the brunette.

Emma chuckled. "Here I was just thinking we could answer the door in this manner, playfully hoping your _dear _mother would be on its opposite side." She heard Regina laugh, absorbing each giggle as if they were tuning her very ears at their lovely sound.

Another knock arose, this time far more impatient. Regina undid herself from Emma's embrace and dropped to her knees, looking under the bed. She reached under and took hold of two shifts.

Emma grabbed one, threw it over her body, and then narrowed her eyes to the chaise near the dried-out fire in its large mantle.

"You sure can throw pretty far Regina, well, for a woman." Emma teased, watching Regina tie the shawl around her trim waist.

"I can do _many _things like a man my love, or do you not remember this morning well enough?" Regina said slyly, gliding over to Emma, and tying the princess's shawl together. "Are we _truly _going to need a reminder perhaps later on?" Regina asked with a lusty gaze, her fingers leaving the shawl and dancing across Emma's collarbone.

Emma stood speechless, and Regina dragged her to the door, indicating for _her _to be the one to answer the intruder.

"Why must I –"

"This is your room!"

"What if it is your mother?"

"I'll make sure she does not turn you into a toad." Regina whispered at behind the door, giggling. "Though, I do think you'd look absolutely adorable with green spots."

Emma rolled her emerald eyes, and then decided to finally answer the door after composing herself.

Before she could even make out the person who awoke both Regina and herself, a small body ushered in between Emma's own and the door. This small person sat herself down on the same chair Leopold had taken the night before, crossed her legs and folded her hands.

"_Snow?_"

Snow sat, with her head held high and back poised on the chaise's cushion. "Father begged me not to disturb either of you, but I simply could not stand another moment of this _absolute_ betrayal." She said mechanically, her true emotions so clearly shining behind her green eyes. A tear threatened each glossy globe, though she just remained seated, waiting for both girls to join her from their stances by the door.

Regina reopened the door to Emma's chambers. "Forgive me princesses, for I feel that this is my time to leave." She wrapped the shawl tighter around her body, covering her thin shift under it completely.

"No you cannot –"

"Please don't go –"

Regina raised a hand. "I feel this is something you and Snow should discuss Emma, and I do not wish to be an audience." She kissed Emma's cheek and whispered: "I'll see you later my dear."

With that, Regina left both sisters in the room, and a pregnant pause erupted, quieting both girls. This silence did not last long however, for Emma looked up to see Snow's small, porcelain face wet with fallen tears. Emma felt her heart fall down past her ribs, to her stomach at the sight, and rushed directly by her sweet sister's side.

She took her thumbs and brushed them along Snow's wet cheeks, trying to wipe away the fallen tears from those identical emerald eyes. Snow swatted her hands away immediately, and then dropped her head into her own hands, sobbing heavily into her short fingers.

Emma sat at her sister's feet, heartbroken and shattered beyond all possible words. She just sat there, exasperated and unable to calm her crying sister. How many had now fallen to tears in front of her in the past few days? The sickening story of Regina's first love Daniel sprung to mind at these thoughts, and Emma shook her head free.

Now was _hardly _the time to interrogate Snow about Daniel, and how Cora killed him _because _of what Snow had let slip. Regina had made it quite adamant that she did not wish for Snow to know of Daniel's true fate.

Snow stopped shaking, and when Emma heard her tears come to a halt, she sat patiently waiting for her sister's angry remark.

Snow's red, tear-soaked face finally revealed itself from the confines of her hands, and she stared at Emma with complete, unyielding contempt.

"You stole my new mother from me."

Emma felt her jaw drop at the claim, though closed her mouth suddenly, silently pleading with her internal workings not to _shake _dear Snow in her seat and plead with the child to see reason. So naïve of her baby sister to only view Regina as a potential playmate, and not a young, beautiful woman with her own hopes in life and a chance at freedom.

Emma sighed. "Snow, sweetheart, I am not taking Regina away from you."

Snow scoffed. "You truly believe so?"

Emma looked at her sister curiously. "You think otherwise my love?"

Snow nodded furiously. "You must not allow her to marry you Emma!"

"Why Snow, I pray _why _must I not marry the woman I wholly love?"

"She's going to leave you and run off with Daniel! She will leave you in the middle of the night for him – just like with our father!"

Emma sat back on her heels on the stone floor, words unable to form themselves into proper phrases.

_Snow thinks Regina will leave me for Daniel, because she thinks he left. _

Emma took Snow's hands in hers, a sad smile dancing on her lips. "Snow, she will not be leaving me for Daniel, for this is something _she _has already promised me my sweet."

Snow's eyes widened. "Regina told you!"

"Regina has told me everything sweetheart, and we trust each other fully with all our secrets." Emma said gently, stroking the palms of Snow's clammy hands. Snow's eyes fell in shame, and Emma gently took hold of her chin, raising the fallen head. A surge of pride swelled inside Emma, so delighted to hear her young sister standing up for her rightful family.

"You are only wishing to protect me Snow, and for that, I am forever in your grateful debt." Emma told her, gently running her hands through Snow's thick ebony curls, so dark, though textured just like her own golden ones.

Snow giggled, the swell returning to Emma at the sound of her sister's joy once more. A shadow fell on the child's face again, and Snow's eyes darkened with dangerous thoughts brewing in her wound-up mind.

"I only wanted Regina to be my new mother Emma, and now you are not only taking her away from me, but from father as well!" Her exclamation shocked Emma, and caused the blonde to burst out laughing,

"You truly think our father wished for Regina to be his bride, my sweet naïve Snow?"

Snow shot a glare at Emma, and this made the older princess falter.

_Far more naïve than I presumed I suppose…_

_I probably should not have called her naïve._

_Maybe that is why she looks so murderous! _

_How can someone look so angry, though so cute?_

_I'll take my chances in hoping Regina looks cute when she is angry._

_Or maybe she's like Cora when she's angry…_

Emma shook free of her straying thoughts, and turned back to Snow, vowing to take her seriously this time.

"Snow, Regina is just a young girl – not even twenty years spent upon this land. She hardly wants to be the wife of our own father, who's attention could not have been _farther_ away from this woman we both admire."

"But she wants to marry –"

"Regina could not want it less –"

" – Father is going to be all alone –"

"Snow!" Emma yelled, watching her sister's eyes widen at the sudden volume increase in Emma's hastily increasing annoyance. Emma sighed once again, and held her sister's hands in a firmer grasp. "Please forgive me for raising my voice sweet Snow."

Snow nodded, no longer afraid. "Of course I do, for I fear I can sometimes talk without rest. Johanna says that there are days I go on for hours on end – certain days she even says I talk from the moment I awake to the moment I let my head fall amongst my soft pillow." Emma giggled, knowing her _own_ past rants that never ended with the old nursemaid.

Emma patted Snow's hands, and looked up at her smiling sister. "Mother used to have to give poor Johanna days off from us, for I am sure we may have driven her mad without them!"

Both princesses broke out into a fit of laughs, and Snow spontaneously fell from her high seat in the chaise onto Emma's lap. Emma picked up her small sister and sat on the seat with Snow comfortably on her lap. They both sat, no longer laughing, but quietly, with Emma running her fingers through Snow's unmanageable curls.

Snow was silent for a few moments, though if Emma knew anything about her tiny sibling, this was most certainly not the end of their talk. Emma just held Snow to her body, allowing the child to play with the strings on her shawl.

"When do you both leave Emma?" Snow's sudden somber tone surprised Emma, and she only went to look at Snow's pensive face. Snow's eyes would not meet hers, but simply stared out in front, as if she were in some upsetting trance.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Emma asked, rubbing her nose along Snow's cheek, trying desperately to see the smile she so adored dance across the pale face.

Snow's eyes fell to her lap, tears making themselves known again in her large green orbs. "You and Regina are going to leave me here, _alone, _and probably go back to the North!" Her voice rose to hysterics, and Emma calmed her by holding her even more closely.

"Snow my love, Regina and I would not even _dare_ to leave this castle." Emma began, watching her sister's eyes light up at the news. "We shall be remaining here once married my sweet little girl!" She nuzzled her nose into Snow's neck, hearing high pitched giggled escape her tiny lips.

"Stop that! Emma – please, I am ever so ticklish!"

"I know, and you dare _wonder _why I am doing this!" Emma told her, finally halting her teasing torture and embracing Snow fully.

"I am never going to leave you again sister – this I shall promise."

Emma felt Snow nod, and she stared down at the smiling child. "You always keep your promises Emma, and with this I shall believe you. Do you perhaps think it wise to go see Regina at the moment?" A shy blush appeared on Snow's cheeks. "I owe her a bit of an apology."

Emma shook her head. "No Snow, I fear she may be a _little_ busy with her mother at the moment."

* * *

Exile.

Banishment.

_Dismemberment. _

Regina Mills expected all of the above when she entered her parent's chambers that morning after leaving the adjoining ones of her dear Emma's.

What she in fact did _not _expect was Cora Mills' excited screech of joy at the presented news.

"Sweetheart! I have heard the most _wondrous _of things from the King himself late yesterday night!" Cora said as she greeted her daughter, whom was still dressed in Emma's simple bedclothes.

Regina, still startled, responded to her mother. "Y-you are happy about this?" She asked, eyes widening and searching the woman in front of her for signs of an intruding spell. "Truly happy?"

Cora nodded, the brightest smile dancing across her high cheekbones. "Oh Regina, I am but the _most _happy about this news." She put an arm around her daughter and set her down on a long chaise. "Now, we must both speak about how this ever came to pass." Cora, still beaming, took both of her daughter's hands in her own, squeezing them in anticipation. "And do be a dear, do _not _leave anything unmentioned, love."

Regina told a very wicked lie about Emma and her getting caught merely _kissing_ in Emma's chamber that late night, and the King finding them. Cora looked rather astonished.

"What did he ever say to this my sweet daughter?" Cora asked, her voice still light and airy, an absolutely terrifying sound to Regina's attentive ear.

"Well, he spoke to us both and supported our path of one true love." Regina said, watching Cora's eyes suspiciously darken for an after thought, then turned back to her daughter, bright and wide open.

"What a generous man this King, and I suppose you shall be a Princess as well my dear – once you marry Emma of course!"

Regina had not thought about this, but nodded nonetheless. "I supposed I shall still be a royal then, yes, you are certainly correct mother." Regina smiled at her mother, getting one in return. "You are not the _slightest _upset that I did not go and see the King last night then, are you mother?" She asked, wishing to penetrate Cora deeper for answers to her betrayed psyche.

Cora shook her head. "Regina, I am still forever in your debt about getting rid of Daniel, and I cannot wait to see your bliss unfold and expand at this pristine love." Cora pulled back, winking at her daughter once more, and still shocking Regina with this newfound kindness. "_This_ love I most _certainly _approve of my sweet child."

Regina could feel her heart explode, for nothing in this world mattered more to her than Emma _and _the approval of her strict mother. To hear that indeed she could but certainly have _both _in her new life made her heart swell with outpouring happiness. She instinctively pulled her mother in for a hug, and felt the hesitation buried deep within Cora melt as her mother pulled her daughter even closer.

"Regina, all I want is for you to be the best you can be. This is my _only _wish."

Regina nodded, joyful tears threatening her eyes. "Yes mother, I am but the most grateful for this support, and I shall never forget this act of kindness!"

Cora pulled away, giving her daughter another smile, and this time Regina could have sworn she saw malice shine behind those chocolate pools of the Mills matriarch.

"I know you shan't my child."

* * *

Quickly following the conversation with Snow, Emma met up with her uncle and told him the magnificent news. He, of course, already knew, but was nonetheless the most excited about it – almost more than Emma herself.

"This is a most joyous day for you my niece, and I cannot wait to celebrate this glorious upcoming joy in the next morning." He uncle told her genuinely, embracing her tightly, and Emma could practically feel his delight through his very pores.

They spoke for quite some time, and Emma must have gone on for hours about her previous evening, hardly missing any detail for her greatest companion – her mother's brother. Hadrian laughed and smiled at every new detail, then pulled back, asking Emma a burning question.

"What shall you be getting your new bride as a wedding present my sweet Emma?" He shot her a sly look, and spoke once more. "For I assumed when we first arrived you would have already had her head on a spike for even _trying _to marry your father, and _not_ be marrying her yourself!" Both Emma and Hadrian broke down laughing, recalling the long journey they took to the White Kingdom, and the selective words Emma named for the _whore _marrying his father.

"I honestly had not even though about it uncle, have you any ideas?" Emma asked, then saw the look on Hadrian's face and raised her hand. "Any clever notions that do not involved me and her in bed."

"My child, do you really think me to be _that much _of a swine?"

"Uncle, I have heard the soldiers talk about that one night in the brothel –"

"Those bloody idiots."

" – Was it not some _twenty _women in one evening?"

"Was this conversation not about you a moment ago sweet niece?" Hadrian said, shutting Emma away from mentioning that night in the brothel once more. "Well, my child, what does Regina miss from her home? Perhaps a piece of home will do her well?"

Emma's eyes widened, and she patted her uncle on the back in thankfulness. "An apple tree, that is the one thing Regina misses the most from her home estate. I shall have one grown for her –"

"Why not go buy the seeds now, and surprise her later?" Hadrian suggested, and her watched Emma rise and run out his chamber's door.

"Off to the market I go!"

* * *

The morning breeze left the White Castle's grounds, and the sun sat in the middle of the sky, shining on both Snow White and Regina in the gardens. Regina truly loved that castle's garden, and could hardly believe that in a day's time it would also be _her _garden as well. Regina sat seated in the garden, with Snow right in front of her. Both knew not of the blonde princess's whereabouts, for no one had seen her since she had gone to speak to Hadrian earlier that morning. Regina was in the midst of plaiting Snow's long dark hair by the rosebush, with Cora and Henry, along with Emma's uncle Hadrian, strolling near by. All three were speaking rather pleasantly about the castle's lack of cooling during the day, and unrelenting freezing air at night.

"Are you not the most thrilled for tomorrow Regina?" Snow asked her animatedly, as she played with the small flowers that peaked themselves from the ground below them.

Regina smiled, very happy to hear that Snow and Emma had managed to smooth their confusion over. "The most excited, dear sweet Snow. The real question remains, are you?" She asked, finally finished with the long plait, and inspecting the hair for loose tendrils. She watched the princess quickly nod in anticipation.

"I wonder what Emma shall wear –" Snow asked, immediately interrupted by the rushing of guards into the castle and the ushering of more numbers of them to lock the gates.

Metal could be heard clanging along, as men ran into the castles and outside, all seeming to be quite quickly trying to scan the lands. A group of soldiers that were stationed at the front gates directed all the men to their proper positions inside the castle, and outside along the high gates.

"What is going on?" Regina asked, wondering about all the commotion. She watched as Hadrian stopped a running guard, evidently curious too about the meaning of all the hasty noise. She _also_ saw his face fall at whatever the guard said, and immediately let his head fall into his palms in horrible anguish.

Regina felt her vision blur, spots scattering everywhere in her sight.

_Something horrible has happened. _

_Emma!_

She felt Snow tugging on her day dress, being also so confused and horrifyingly petrified. Regina watched her mother, who was standing so closely to Hadrian, fall into Henry's chest in shock and agony.

This caused Regina to run to her father, taking hold of her fallen mother. Hadrian had left with the guard, his horror-struck face still imprinted in Regina's mind.

"Father, please, tell me what is going on!" Regina urged, holding her sorrowful mother to both their chests. She heard the heaving breaths of her mother still unrelenting, and stared her father down for answers.

Henry gulped, eyes glazy and weary in their stance. He held Cora close too, and then gave Snow who stood still by Regina's side a sorrowful look.

"The King is dead."

* * *

**_The lacking reviews and interest from my last chapter has most definitely indicated to me that perhaps my love scenes between our two favourite females are not well liked at all! I was seriously hoping some of you would have enjoyed them, but after seeing only three reviews - I can most definitely take a hint, and shall most certainly refrain from posting any further sex scenes between Regina and Emma. Sad, because this chapter lost about 2000 words from a prewritten scene that began before Snow came. To the three reviews though, THANK YOU! I am sorry if the last chapter detracted from the plot and upset any of you, but with this one I made sure to be right back on track. (Hence why this is a little late - sorry again!) _**

**_So let me know how you feel about this new flaw in the wedding plans! Have a great weekend everyone!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 **

The market that early afternoon was loud and very busy, much to Emma's dismay and hesitation. This was _not_ a major issue for the princess, as her outfit concealed her identity quite correctly, with a dark grey, tattered cloak hooding her body and long, blonde curls. Most of the villagers would hardly recognize the princess after all this time of mostly two years, but alas Emma was not one to take dark risks as she wished nothing more that to return home to her beloved Regina. Tucking some loose blonde tendril into the heavy hood, Emma searched the vendors for a specific seller she recalled from her previous years. She quickly found a proper vendor selling apple seeds, and she bought as many as she could without noticeably seeming wealthy or drawing any unwanted attention.

For all the royalty in the lands, and any of the nobles, Emma White was the most loved amongst her people, as she used to make daily adventures into the towns and villages to greet her people. This all of course ended with her brief, and unseen departure to the North. Most of the townsmen probably knew nothing of her arrival, or refused to believe its entirety – for _no one _out here can trust the gossip of their fellow neighbour.

Walking back to her horse, and wishing for nothing more than to head back to surprise Regina, Emma heard footsteps sounding from behind her.

"The ugly hood could hardly hide the beauty to match those emerald eyes, Princess." A deep voice called from behind her, startling her and making her turn around rather quicker than she anticipated. Her rather not-so-stealthy move caused her to almost tumble, but she caught herself before an unfortunate fall could take place.

"Watch yourself there Princess! Don't need you dirtying that _ever-so-clean _cloak of yours." A snarkier, even deeper voice said. Emma raised her eyes to the two intruders, and felt her smile widen at their sights.

"Happy and Grumpy, such a pleasure to see you both!" Emma exclaimed, throwing her arms around both dwarves, feeling Happy's far more welcoming embrace as opposed to the discomfort of Grumpy's stiff arms.

Undoing herself from their odd embrace, Emma took a step back to look at the pair. "Before I have to do any explaining, may I ask what on _earth _you two are doing out together?" Emma asked, laughing at the scowl still present on Grumpy's face, growing with every moment passing.

"You wouldn't believe the tale Princess even if I told you, but _Happy_ here needed help this morning with grain. Lo and behold, I was the _only _one awake – or so the mad dwarf thought!" Grumpy said, huffing and puffing with each passing word.

Happy rolled his large, beady eyes. "Emma, please forgive my fellow dwarf here, for I simply could not help myself this morning when I had the chance –"

"Had the chance? Happy dear, what did you do?" Emma asked, her hood having fallen and hands on hips in a false, but seemingly stern stance.

Grumpy scoffed. "My lovely fellow brother here violently _pushed_ me off my cot!"

Happy's high-pitched giggle matched Emma's rather uncontrollable laughter. "I would call it a tap in my opinion –"

"All right! Both of you!" Emma said, silencing the two dwarves with a wide grin. "If you keep me here laughing all day, I will hardly be able to see the rest of you five."

Happy regarded Emma's remark with an ecstatic beam. "You will most definitely have to come for tea then, dear Princess!"

"Happy, if you call me by that again –"

Grumpy interrupted the banter. "Emma, come on, let's go make some tea and you can tell us all about the nonsense that is the Northern Kingdom."

"How dare you sir? My own mother was from the North?" Emma said, mocking an insulted tone.

Happy winked at her, then took her hand. "I think it is just this kingdom's biased dear Emma. Even your father's marriage to Queen Eva did not mend the fences of both kingdoms."

Emma nodded, recalling the heated debate between both the Northern and Southern Kingdoms; her father's being the most predominant of the southern ones.

Grumpy and Happy led Emma to a small cottage outside the village square, and Emma all but ran into the small home hugging every dwarf and greeting the old lot of men she missed for two long years.

Sleepy, who happened to just have awoken when Emma reached the cottage, greeted the blonde with a tired embrace, and then warmly suggested a cup of tea for her travels.

"If you were not so _tired _Sleepy, you'd know we already told Emma she was getting some tea." Grumpy grunted, only to halt once he saw Emma's warning glare.

"I appreciate all the kindness, but I fear a tea is all I can do on this fine afternoon." Emma said, watching all seven faces form immensely concerned stares.

"What ever do you mean Emma? You aren't going back to the North, are you?" Doc asked her nervously, and she shook her head confidently.

"Goodness, never!" She said, laughing at the return of everyone's smile – even Grumpy's smirk. "No, I do however come bearing some rather changing news."

"Does this have anything to do with the King's new bride?" Dopey asked, handing Emma a freshly warmed mug of the sweetest smelling tea she had ever smelt. Cinnamon filtered her nostrils, and she couldn't help but think these seven dwarves knew just the type of tea she loved most.

Apple Cinnamon.

"This has _everything _to do with my father's betrothed my dear Dopey. The wedding, of course, was in fact the reason I came all the way back here."

A raised hand caught Emma's attention, and she chuckled once she realized to whom the hand belonged to.

"Bashful, _really_? You need not to raise your hand in such a manner my friend." Emma told him, and watched as he looked down, fully red in the face at this additional praise.

Once he gained a little more courage, he raised his eyes to meet Emma's very own. "Is it true what they are saying Princess? Is she _truly _as beautiful and mystifying as the soldiers are saying?"

Emma growled, feeling her body heat in utter rage and vamping jealousy. "Pray, tell me, _which_ ones are saying this?" She kept her voice still, trying not to allow her inner green monster show in front of all the confused dwarves.

_I want their heads for even daring to look at my wife. _

_Future wife. _

_Still._

_They still will learn their places. _

Grumpy chuckled. "Betting by your anger, I can only imagine her being even _more _beautiful. Oh the envious nature of women – there is a notion I won't ever even _try _to understand!" He kept laughing, and Emma felt the angry float off of her in waves, internally battling with the idea of telling the men right then her exciting news.

"I am going to have to agree with such soldiers, for with everything I have seen of Lady Regina, she is indeed a magnificent beauty." Emma trailed off in her mind, recalling the lovely image of her brunette lover thrashing wildly from above her, round breasts bouncing and dark head thrown back in pleasure. She scrunched her eyes and tried so desperately to remove such a _spellbinding _image from her mind, but during that pause she could almost feel Regina's soft skin against hers. The scent of her hair filled her nostrils, and that was when Emma realized that is was the same smell as the tea she drank from the steaming mug.

_No wonder I cannot remove my mind from such a timely pleasure. _

_I need to get back to the castle immediately. _

_As soon as I get there, I am dragging her back into our rooms and showing her exactly how much I missed she scented hair wash and delicious skin. _

"There has been a slight change of plans for the wedding mind you, my friendly dwarves. For tomorrow, it will _not_ be my father meeting fair Regina down the aisle." Emma told them, watching several brows rise in conflicted questioning.

"The King does not want her – achoo!" Sneezy tried to ask, though was interrupted by his natural charming affliction.

Emma shook her head. "My father has no desire for Regina, and he will not be marrying her at all. I thought the entire village would have heard the news by now?"

"We hardly even _want_ to communicate with the village dear Emma. Never a good ounce of worthy news around these parts princess." Grumpy said, and Emma could not help but agree with this comment.

As far back as she could recall, the members of all the villages surrounding the castle never ever got a word of truth from the palace's soldiers. One particular instance, a rather brash soldier told one of the mining dwarves – Bashful – that Queen Eva had given birth to triplets at Snow's birth, instead of just one child. The worst part about this _ridiculous_ rumour was the idea that the Queen still had two more babies inside her, awaiting their chance at birth. Emma could not help herself from laughing at the memory of townspeople running to the gates, anticipating further arrivals and waiting for their first glances at the five new royal children. Hundreds waited outside in the freezing, torrential weather, all so cold that Emma's mother insisted they were all fed and warmed for their troubles. Much to the dismay of the King and the Queen, poor Snow was too small to be expected to make it through the horrid wintery night. This news brought immediate sadness amongst the people, and afyer all forgetting about the rambunctious rumour, they took it upon themselves to help Snow live another day after her birth. All the villagers who stood at the castle's gates went into the woods, and then came back carrying as much firewood as they all could carry. After helping the guards warm each room in the palace and ensuring no cold air could threaten the newborn princess, the end result was wonderfully promising. In all their attempts the small baby had pulled through the cold, winter night. The next morning, in the great hall, such a long time ago it seemed, Snow White was presented to her people – and none of them were disappointed. Queen Eva named Snow after the cold winter in which she bravely came into the world, but truly for the thankfulness in her and Leopold's kingdom for valiantly, and without any legitimate knowledge, supporting any children born as royalty.

Snow was hardly a disappointment, and Emma could even to this day remember dancing her stubby finger across Snow's pale, chubby cheek. She too was young when Snow made her delightful, yet terrifyingly hard way into the world.

_"I need you to promise me something Emma." Eva had told her, holding both her daughters closely to her chest in the evening cold air. The firewood still kept the castle at its warmest, but luckily for Emma and her parents, Snow had begun to pull through and was now promised a long life by all the attending royal physicians. _

_"Anything mama! Anything!" Emma told her, nuzzling closer to her mother's warmth in the large bed. Snow had fallen asleep in Eva's arms, and Emma lay on the other side observing the constant, unwavering breathing of the small, pale baby. _

_Eva laughed, running her hands through Emma's long, soft blonde hair. "I knew you would be up for the challenge my sweet little girl." _

_"I'm up for any challenge Mama!" Emma said, sitting up and showing her mother her enthusiasm and willingness on seated knees. _

_Eva giggled, regarding Emma's determined face with as much seriousness as she could muster. Emma knew her mother was trying not to laugh, but found that this particular conversation was leading to a rather somber topic. "Now Emma, I need you to promise me to always look after your younger sister Snow, whatever should happen."_

_Emma did not understand. "What do you mean Mama? Something will happen?" _

_Eva gave her daughter an unintentionally grave look. "Alas Emma, in this world, anything can happen tomorrow and the day that follows."_

_"I'll look after Snow, and I shall never break your promise Mama." _

_The smile that lit up Eva's face would be forever imprinted in Emma's long memory, as would the words that followed. _

_"I know you shall sweetheart, for there is no greater bond than the one between blood." _

Brought back from the depths of that one memory, Emma could not help but allow a sincere smile at the knowledge of her mother's trust. Even at a young age, Eva had faith in her eldest daughter, and Emma knew she must make all the effort to live up to her word.

"Uh, Emma? Anyone home?" Sneezy asked, this time not having to –

"Achoo!"

_Too late. _

Emma laughed. "Yes, sorry gentlemen, sometimes I lose track of my thoughts. Now, where was I?"

"You mean before you kind of got lost in your mad mind?" Grumpy said, sarcastically.

"Grumpy! How dare you!" Doc reprimanded.

Emma couldn't help but interrupt. "May I please continue? Goodness I know there are seven of you, but gods is it ever so hard to get a word in around these woods?" she said jokingly.

"My father announced yesterday evening that he shall not be continuing with his remarriage in light of more _recent _events."

"Recent events!"

"How absurd!"

"Is he already bored of his doll?"

"Is she a harlot?"

Emma had enough at the harlot comment, fists balling in impending vehemence at those words being directed towards her love. "She is no whore and more certainly not a doll!" She seethed, and watched the dwarves inch their chairs backwards, away from her fuming stance.

"My father is not marrying Regina, for it will be my wedding that shall be celebrated tomorrow to the lovely beauty that is Regina Mills."

An eruption occurred at that dining table, as all dwarves rose from their seats in shock and excitement. Emma stayed rooted in her place, watching Grumpy fall to the ground laughing at the ironic situation, Happy and Sneezy gave each other a warm embrace, Sleepy smiling at her, but still cradling his tired head, and Doc and Bashful regarding her with such excitement she could hardly believed she waited all that time before revealing her news.

Emma looked at Dopey, who wore a rather confused gaze in his eyes.

"Everything alright over there Dope's?" Emma asked him, watching his finger tap his chin.

"Just give me a moment Princess, and I'll repeat the wedding news for his slower mind." Doc said, and whispered quickly into Dopey's ear. The dwarf's eyes widened and he ran from his seat and hugged Emma.

"That is the most wonderful of news! No wonder everyone is so excited!" He said, and Emma thanked him for the gesture, shooting a glare at Grumpy's move to insult poor Dopey.

"So I guess this means I can expect you all at my wedding tomorrow then?" Emma asked the lot, and watched them all nod in anticipation.

"Will there be free food?" Grumpy asked, and the entire room was sounded with groans from the other six dwarves.

Emma nodded, and then took her leave from the dwarves' cottage, wanting eagerly to get back to the castle to show her future wife the plans she made for a new section of the garden to be made of all Apple trees. Doc suggested a warmer corner, one with larger amounts of sunlight, and Emma knew just the place for this sanctuary.

_Regina is going to love it, _Emma thought as she skipped happily back to her horse. 

* * *

Emma's lengthy ride in return to the palace was not as long as she originally presumed, and the afternoon's air kept the princess comfortably warm in her travels. When finally reaching the palace, she saw a figure at the entrance, and Emma was ever so relieved to see her beautiful brunette waiting for her at the castle's gates.

Jumping off her horse, she almost ran into Regina before scooping her into her arms and lifting her body up off the ground and holding her closely. Regina squealed at the sudden lift, but still allowed the action and kept her arms around Emma's neck for support. Regina sunk into her body, and slithered herself down to the ground, staring into Emma's eyes with her deep chocolate orbs. A shocking sadness was seen in their depths, and Emma kissed each glazy eyelid in hopes of removing her fiancée's odd sadness, especially in the times of their happiest days.

"Regina, my love, what is the matter?" Emma asked, and Regina seemed quite content in staying silent and not meeting her eyes. Regina fidgeted in her day dress, running her arms along her sleeves in clear unease.

"Emma, I truly do not know how to tell you this." Regina told her, and Emma felt her heart sink in terror. Bile rose in her throat, and she felt her body begin to shake.

_Is she rethinking the wedding? _

_What did Cora tell her? _

_That witch. _

Emma sighed. "Regina, I will only plead with you this once. If you are having horrific doubts –"

"Emma, I love you more today than _any_ other day. The news I come bearing is most despairing, and I only wished I had your courage so I could be the one to tell you first." Regina confided, ending all of Emma's fear with her reservation.

"My love, the longer you wait, the harder telling me shall be." Emma said, and she watched her brunette's eyes finally meet her own.

"My love, it is your father –" Regina could not continue, and Emma watched her collapse into her arms in frightful tears. Emma held Regina to her chest, running her gloved hands along the long, dark waves.

" – He's been murdered Emma!" Regina cried, and the blonde felt her entire world crumble upon her shoulders. Emma felt her knees give, and it was Regina's tiny frame that kept her fall stable, as the brunette ensured a safer landing for the princess's distraught body.

Emma quickly recovered and pulled herself from Regina, running towards the castle. She needed to see this for herself. The brunette held her hand the entire time as both girls quickly scurried into the castle. Before Emma could even ask Regina, her lover was still beside her.

"Emma, I'll stay with if you want to say goodbye to him. Let me please stay with you?"

Emma nodded dazedly, as she let Regina guide her further into the castle.

* * *

This day could not have been more unbearable, for Regina could not shake the bursting emotions from watching her beautiful shake terrifyingly by her side, but stand so strong and gracefully at the entrance of the royal physician.

Both girls had returned back to Emma's rooms after her Uncle Hadrian brought them to see Leopold's body. Considering this was the first time, and hopefully the _last time _Regina had seen a dead body, she thought she handled it as well as a young fiancée could.

Leopold's throat was sliced all across, and he was found dead in his seat by the window in _his_ very own bedchambers. Most of the guards were being questioned at this time, and much to Hadrian's apparent dismay the murder weapon was still to be discovered.

"A thin, long blade was used Princess, cut him right across." The physician told her, grief evident in his tone. "Most definitely a finely sharpened sword – one of a rather dignified individual."

Regina watched the rage dance in Emma's green eyes, her resilience in purely resisting crying in front of these men so firm and yet so effortless – as if she had learned this before. Those same green eyes were staring at Leopold's lifeless body, and Regina kept her hand firmly on the small of Emma's back, showing her some small encouragement.

"Will we ever know who did this Doctor?" Emma asked, her voice so still and stiff that is shocked Regina right to the core. _Her_ princess refused to be weak, and would not falter even at the most disturbing of sights.

"Once the murder weapon is found, and if we can connect it to the death Princess Emma, only then shall the justice shall be fully served." The Doctor took a short bow, and Hadrian took Regina out of the room, allowing Emma a few last moments to say her goodbyes.

Regina and Hadrian waited outside the chambers awkwardly, as Regina could not muster up any words for the mourning brother-in-law. She stood silently, awaiting her Emma to come through the closed doors and back into her hospitable embrace.

"I suggest both of you girls stay in my niece's chambers this evening, for this investigation could take up most of the remaining day hours. Tomorrow's wedding shall have to be postponed I am afraid, dear Regina, as I fear we shall all be sporting a more _grim_ colour in the throne room's ceremonies when the sun rises again."

Regina nodded numbly. "Do you have any idea –"

"If only I did Regina, I sure wish I did." Hadrian said, shaking his head.

The doors were slammed open, and Emma exited the room walking directly to Regina's side. She kissed the brunette firmly on the forehead and turned back to her uncle. "I will bring Regina back into her chambers right now, and then I shall come join you in this search for my father's murderer."

Hadrian did not seem compliant. "Absolutely not Emma, for I fear this is no task for your unsteady emotions."

"How dare you say my feelings are unsteady?" Emma seethed, fury burning hot in her shaking frame.

"Emma, I will do all I can today to find this vile creature who took your father's life without care or tact. I _only_ ask that you take this evening to keep your beautiful bride safe, and you tiny sister guarded. We have not found this fiend yet, and I purely fear the worst for both you and Snow."

Emma must have seen some reason in her uncle's plea, for she gave him a curt nod, and allowed Regina to take her hand and guide her back into their chambers.

The walk was a little longer, for Regina could not recall the last time she and Emma were actually silent with each other for longer than a few seconds – disregarding sleep and various other speech-binding activities. Regina held Emma's arm tightly, squeezing a bit whenever she watched the blonde's eyes darken and wander farther into the shadows of the dangerous thoughts that so obviously plagued her mind.

"Emma, would you like to talk at all?"

"No, I do not wish to talk about anything Regina."

Feeling defeated, Regina said nothing in response. A light tap from the blonde startled her.

"Just hold me tonight Regina, as I feel that I need you more than ever during this horrible instance."

Regina smiled at her princess, and tugged the muscular form closer to her smaller one with a ferocity that imploded from her unwavering love for the strong blonde she loved so dearly.

"Always Emma, for I could never let you go through this alone."

* * *

Regina could not have been more helpful during that horrible night, for Emma might not have been able to recall the last time she watched Snow cry endlessly for hours.

_The last time was mother's death. _

_That was also the night I ran away, without a care for saying goodbye. _

_How utterly ironic, for the one chance I take at coming back is the moment I am to be crowned Queen in my father's death. _

Emma kept her head lain in Regina's lap, feeling calm under the soft ministrations of her lover running her long fingers through her tangled golden curls. Her small sister had finally let her head fall to her pillow in exhaustion, and she took up most of the left side of the girls' bed.

Not that either minded, for anything was better than hearing that child's heart wrenching cries once more. Regina draped a silk cover over Snow's body, fearful that any chill should wake the child's slumber and remind her of that day's events. For this same sake, both women remained peacefully silent, and listened to each other's breathing.

A sharp knock awoke both girls from their tired states, and Emma lifted her tired head off of Regina's lap, furious with the intrusion. Once the man at the door revealed himself, both Regina and Emma were a tad bit more anxious, for Hadrian came closer to the bed, inspecting a sleeping Snow with a grave expression.

"Emma, we must speak immediately." Hadrian said, his voice sounding both rigid and worried in the shortness of the phrase.

"You have found the one responsible?" Emma asked, completely ignoring her uncle's request.

"We must speak in _private _Emma, for these matters are of the highest urgency." Hadrian said, this time a fair bit more anxiously.

Emma was a tad irritated. "Anything you need to say can be said in front of my future wife Uncle, for I am now your Queen and _I_ command it."

Hadrian remained stoically unconvinced. "Are you sure you wish for Regina to hear this Emma?" He asked, and Emma nodded fiercely.

"Very well my niece, for there is not much time and I need to you pack at once."

"What on earth do you speak of Uncle? Pack at once? Where are we going?" Emma asked, outraged at this blatantly ignorant response, and him not delving information on her father's murderer. "I am not leaving until I catch my father's killer and make that scoundrel suffer." She seethed.

Hadrian grabbed the nearest travelling bag and threw it on the chair, still wary of waking up sleeping Snow. "Emma, there is not much time and I need Regina to help you hurry –"

"I am not going _anywhere _Uncle Hadrian until you explain to me what is going on!" Emma whispered furiously, and she felt Regina hold her back from pouncing on Hadrian who seemed fit to drive her maddeningly up the wall.

"Emma _please_ listen –"

"No_ you _listen Uncle –"

"Enough." Regina announced, silencing them both with her forceful voice. "Now, Lord Hadrian, why are you insisting that Emma leave this castle tonight? She does not seem fit to leave until she hears a reason, and this dueling cannot go on all evening."

Hadrian shook his head austerely. "Very well, Emma they have found the murder weapon used in your father's murder."

Emma stood up immediately from her seat on the bed. "I pray you tell me to whom this blade belonged to, so I can gut the coward myself." She said cruelly, slightly taken aback by the remaining look of grimness on her uncle's face.

"Emma, this blade that was found was covered in blood. Once we washed the handle off a bit, we knew immediately to whom the knife belonged."

"Well then, who is the bastard who shall pay for this treasonous act?"

Hadrian stared right at his niece, his next words sending her over the edge. "Emma, the blade's grip was decorated with two large emeralds with a carved lion on each side."

Emma's face went pale, and she heard Regina gasp from behind her.

Emma swallowed, and then gathered the courage to finally speak. "_My_ blade was the one used to kill the King?"

* * *

**_I have the best readers in the world. As this is my first Once tale, I am immensely shocked. The reviews from last chapter blew me away, and I cannot thank everyone enough for their incredible support! Reading all the messages was unbelievable, and I cannot thank you all enough. In the future, should both of our girls have a proper chance, I promise many more love scenes - just not at the moment! I swear that I am writing this story with all my heart, and this chapter took a long time to properly Macbook was in the shop for a bit, so this update is coming a little late - but with all the reviews I added my second chapter bit more to this one, vowing to make my updates longer than usual. _**

**_Cora? Enjoying this wedding idea? Well... we shall have to see won't we... I love these comments! No one trusts her! _**

**_What did everyone think of Emma's blade being used? And the fact that she was missing all day? Will she be okay? What will Regina say? _**

**_My next update, I promise all of these questions (including the elusive ones about Cora) shall be answered. Let me know what you all thought, and please forgive any spelling errors!_**


	14. Chapter 14

"You must leave this palace immediately Emma, for I am not sure how much time we have until –" Her uncle said, as Regina ran her hands down Emma's shaking arms, trying to bring any formation of calamity to the shaking blonde. Regina could feel the bumps along her arms as she gently rubbed her soft palms against the muscular biceps.

"Until when exactly?" Emma exasperatedly asked, leaning her body into Regina's, and she wrapped her arms around Emma, pulling her into her lap. Emma let her head fall against Regina's cheek, though both women did not dare miss anything Hadrian had to say.

"Once I get you securely out of the gates Emma, I shall set up a proper search team and investigation to find the _actual _killer."

Regina thought about this for a moment. In light of Leopold's death, and should Emma be in danger of being found guilty, the rightful rule of the White Kingdom would indeed be under Hadrian's control. This should certainly give him enough time and advantage to find the person responsible.

The entire notion of Emma having to leave the castle _mid evening _was what worried Regina to no end to say the least.

"Why can you not just do this now Sir?" Asked Regina, not wishing for her princess to be gone from her arms for an undetermined period of time.

"My concern is the safety of your future wife Regina, as most guards are rallying up to take Emma straight to the dungeons and lock her in a cell until a scaffold can be made." Hadrian replied distastefully, and Regina could feel her skin heat with anger and impending fury at the men of council who think Emma to be guilty.

"How dare they even _consider _the King's own daughter to be a suspect?" Regina seethed, as she locked her arms tightly around Emma who was still seated in her lap on the bed.

Emma sighed. "They must have their reasons, and I can think of a few –"

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed, eyes widening with disbelief.

"No Regina, they have every just cause to think so," Emma said in a conflicting tone. "I went to my father's rooms earlier whilst he was still _living _but I cannot account for my whereabouts unless I find the dwarves."

Hadrian's interest was clearly perked. "Dwarves you say? What on earth are you speaking about? I thought you simply went to the market today without showing yourself!" His irritation was not lost on Regina, and she supposed he was only nervous for his niece's safety.

Emma rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Yes _dwarves_, I met them at the market today and spent most of my time with them. Surely they can account for my missing absence if we only send for them?"

Hadrian shook his head much to Regina's shock and misunderstanding. "No Emma, I still do not think you will be safe until they arrive. No one trusts the words of those _mites _and you simply cannot take a villagers word over the existing proof. Surely you know how dangerous this castle is now that a murderous lunatic is on the loose and wants _you_ to be named guilty for it?" Both girls could hear his trembling voice, and Regina immediately felt sick at the thought of Emma being hurt just for her own volition of wanting the blonde by her selfish side at all times.

"This is maddening," Emma muttered in contempt. "Surely they _cannot_ think that I would wish my own father dead, and then have the nerve to kill him myself."

Her uncle's gaze grew darker. "Word is that you have been driven mad with obsession for Regina and will stop at nothing to ensure nothing comes in your matrimony's way."

Regina gasped. "That's completely absurd!"

"Not really." Emma said dryly. "I can see why most men of council and the guards think this –"

"How Emma, for I cannot imagine a love more pure than the one you and Leopold shared!" Regina whispered into her ear harshly, trying to deter Emma's altruistic thoughts.

"Many knew of the tension between Leopold and Emma prior to you Regina, and her father marrying the woman she loved is nothing more than utter motivation for murder." Hadrian said stoically.

"I'll leave you to pack Emma, but you must be off these castle grounds immediately." He said, and Emma nodded, allowing him to leave her chambers, and giving her some moments with her lovely brunette.

* * *

"Emma, please, I beg you to say something." Regina said pleadingly as Emma felt hands run along her back in front of the traveling case. Emma squinted her eyes, forcing back impending tears and she refused to look behind her at the brunette.

"Regina, I cannot stay long –" Her phrase was cut short when she felt to soft hands wrap around her front and pulled her body closer to the feminine form behind her.

"Please Emma," Emma heard the trembling despair in Regina's voice and felt her knees practically give way before tumbling beside the bed and bringing her fiancée down with her. Emma turned her body, letting her face fall into Regina's bosom and sobbed violently. Breathing must have not become an option for the princess, because she could not help the coughing fit that followed. Clutching Regina's dress fabric and burying her face into the tender skin of her beloved's neck, Emma frantically cried and lost all control of her pent up emotions.

A gentle, steady hand stroked her back after each fallen tear and every muffled sob. Regina held Emma's head as close as she could, and Emma was very thankful for this sound barrier for she knew Snow slept peacefully just inches away. Those same steady hands worked themselves up from her back and cupped her face, bringing her hazy eyes to meet dark chocolate pools.

In Regina's eyes, Emma did not see doubt, conviction or mistrust. In those deep brown eyes, the princess only saw tenderness, understanding and the desire to rid her of all this passionate sorrow. The soft palms now held both of her cheeks, thumbs running along the wet trails of tears, trying to take away any pain she could. Regina's warm, supple body held her own toned one with even more strength than Emma even thought the beautiful ebony haired woman could amount.

"I believe you Emma – this you must know and trust. In me, you shall _always _have an advocate." Regina told her firmly, and then broke into a smile.

"Until the end of our lives, together."

Emma's heart swelled our of her chest at this most fateful promise, and she raised her head from Regina's hands and let her lips lock the full, plump ones in front of her.

Regina's hands did not leave Emma's face, no matter how startling the unsuspecting kiss had been to her. She let her tongue graze along Emma's teeth before pushing the blonde backwards and straddling her on the plush carpet. Regina felt Emma's strong arms grab her own, and then she was suddenly flipped onto her back.

Emma's teeth found her neck and began to suck and kiss at each inch of available skin. Regina bit her bottom lip, tasting the coppery blood as Emma's teeth found the skin of her breasts that had peaked just above her dress. Regina, realizing exactly _where _both girls were at the time, grew rigid and gently pulled Emma's head away from her chest.

Regina saw Emma's concerned stare, then let out a sigh.

"Snow is just above us Emma, and this is _hardly _the time or the place."

Emma groaned, and once again let her head lie on Regina's chest for comfort. "I do not know when I shall see you next my dear Regina, and this is what I fear most."

"You shall see me very soon, as I can hardly see your mother's brother keeping you away from your kingdom for too long." Regina said reassuringly. She sighed and Emma felt the same soft hands brushing her hair back from covering her face.

"I guess I should say my goodbyes to Snow then." Emma whispered and got up off the floor, pulling Regina up with her. Emma slowly walked to her sister's sleeping form under the silk covers and pulled them back, climbing into the bed and pulling the tiny teen close to her long figure. Snow must have felt the shift in the bed and Emma embracing her, as the child immediately opened her red-rimmed eyes and saw her older sister's own glazy, tired face.

"Emma, please tell me I am waking from a horrid night terror."

"Snow –" Emma whispered, her heart falling to her stomach and all her solid walls of inner strength tumbled at the child's wretched plea.

"Please Emma, tell me once I walk out of your very door Father will be waiting for me in the throne room or my chambers!" Snow cried, her pleading tone still unwavering.

Emma shook her head weakly. "No Snow, he will not be there."

"The gardens!"

"No."

"The stables!"

"Snow –"

"I WANT HIM BACK NOW!" Snow screamed, and lay upright from her previous sleeping position, her fists balled in fury and eyes flaming with unrequited anger and desperation.

Emma grabbed her sister with a little more force then intended and clenched her hands around the small upper arms. She felt Snow shake and try to shove her away, but failed to unleash herself from Emma's unrelenting, strong hold.

"Let me go Emma!" Snow seethed furiously, her grief getting the best of those young, impressionable emotions.

"Snow!" Emma growled, and held the young girl down, seated on the bed. Regina appeared from behind her at once.

"Emma, please there is no need to be this harsh!" Regina implored, her eyes darting to Snow's raging little shape.

"Regina, she _must _hear me out and this is the only way to do it." Emma told her, pulling Snow's angry, short body into her lap for a closer, tighter embrace.

Snow's heaving breath was the only thing heard in those chambers as both Emma and Regina awaited her lashing speech. Once the fit of angry tears and cursing struggles had ended, Snow settled into Emma's arms, laying her head back into her sister's chest. Regina sat beside both girls on the edge of the bed, twisting her fingers in her lap awkwardly and unsure of how to tell Snow the news.

Emma was not going to burden Regina with this, for this was something Emma had to explain herself.

"Snow, I am going to go away for a couple of days." Emma began, holding her tone steadily and wishing to ensure Snow's attention.

Snow gazed up at her from her lap. "Why would you be leaving _now _dear Emma? The wedding is tomorrow is it not?"

"No Snow, the wedding has been pushed back further, in light of the events." Regina gently explained, and Snow nodded.

"Father's funeral I suppose." Snow muttered.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I think it shall take place tomorrow, but I need to be on my way before the moon reaches mid-sky."

Snow pulled back, aghast and eyes narrowing with concern. "I do not understand Emma, why would you leave before this? Are you trying to track down our father's murderer?"

The hard question had finally surfaced from the pale pink lips of Snow's small, baby face. Even at twelve years old, the young girl was beyond adept at reading others and their true objectives, and Emma can recall Snow's ability to detect deceit even at a younger age of eight.

Emma knew, even if she truly wanted to, purely lying to Snow could not be an option. She needed to tell her sister the truth.

"Snow, Uncle Hadrian came here tonight, and told me of the discovery of the murder weapon."

"And, what of the news Emma?" Snow asked eagerly.

Words escaped Emma, and she felt her throat constrict. Air could not pass through, and her mind completely wiped itself clean to the form of a clean slate.

_I cannot even tell her without choking. _

_How on earth are you going to do this Emma White?_

_For a warrior, you have become quite soft. _

She was interrupted by Regina, who took the chance and approached Snow with hesitation.

"Snow, your uncle and his men discovered Emma's own knife as the weapon that killed your father." Regina told her.

"No! Emma would have never done such a horrible thing!" Snow reassured Regina, and both women smiled proudly.

_Of course Snow would understand. _

Emma, still wordless and twisting in place, watched Regina further detail what Uncle Hadrian had planned.

"Emma needs to leave the castle grounds until they find the real killer, and for _her _safety she needs to leave as soon as possible."

"Why do the guards and people not simply _believe _Emma is not the true killer!" Snow asked pleadingly, and Emma smiled meekly at her.

Regina sighed. "Your uncle says that they see this knife as a clear indication of Emma's guilt, and this is why she must leave the palace at once."

"Is Emma in danger?" Snow asked nervously.

Regina nodded, and Emma saw her beloved's eyes begin to water. "She will be in far menacing peril should we keep her here for ourselves sweet Snow."

Emma smiled, relishing in Regina's ability to speak to Snow with utter honesty and sympathy. She hugged her sister once more and then let her stand up.

"Can you help me grab a few linen shirts and trousers from my closet Snow?" Emma asked her, wishing to speak with Regina alone. "I will need your help in the dire matter of quick packing."

"No dresses Emma?" Snow teased.

Regina giggled and Emma laughed. "I hardly think I shall need those on my short journey."

"Where will you go Emma?"

"I don't think that is such a wise thing to tell you Snow, only because I worry your safety is in question as well." Emma said, saw Snow nod in agreement, then scurry off to her dresser to find suitable traveling clothes. This left Emma a few moments to be alone with her future wife. Emma broke the short pause of silence, wishing not to spend these few moments without a proper exchange of words.

"I am sorry that this is not the evening we had planned out my love." Emma said with a hint of sarcasm, laced with sadness.

"It's no matter Emma, I just need you to be alright for our proper wedding." Regina told her, those dark eyes boring into her own, carrying flashes of trust and anguish within the brown pools of teary emotions.

"Please don't cry Regina, because I can promise you that I shall be seeing you very soon."

"There is one question that remains."

"That question is?"

"_How _soon shall I see you Emma?" Regina asked, her voice trembling with nerves.

"Hadrian is my trusted uncle, and a good ruler like his brother the King of the North – and no matter how lowly he thought of my father – and I can promise you that he will not stop until the culprit is uncovered."

"Will you return to the North?" Regina asked her, and Emma could sense she wanted her to answer negatively.

"I do still have my mother's other brother, the King, if should things turn very sour, but alas no, I will not be heading back to the North. That journey is far too long and I shall wish to remain as close as possible to you, my lovely Regina."

"Will you be informing _anyone_ of where you plan on going?" Regina asked, exasperated.

"No, but I can assure you Regina – _you _shall know where to find me." Emma winked at her beautiful lover, and then heard the door to her chambers open slightly then close.

Her uncle had arrived.

"Emma, it is time. I have prepared your horse."

* * *

Regina watched Emma's whole body freeze, and suddenly it was as though time stilled. Both her and Emma were standing beside each other, and in front of her uncle, any sensual goodbye was simply out of the question.

Snow now appeared, a bag far too heavy for her small frame being dragged behind her. She wrapped her arms around Emma's torso and gave her sister the travel bag.

"Stay safe dear sister." Snow whispered, then stood cautiously behind Regina.

Emma smiled. "Snow, I will be back as early as possible to marry that woman you stand behind."

Regina approached Emma, wary of her uncle's presence but still unwilling to let the moment pass. She let her arms wrap around the blonde in a passionate hold, her tears now freely falling from her tired eyes.

"Please be careful my love." Regina begged into the shell of her ear.

Emma turned her face and locked lips with Regina's, not caring for the male attendance in the room or her sister standing idly by. The kiss, though short, gave Regina enough life to pull back from her princess and give her a beam.

"This shall give me so much time to get to know my new younger sister-in-law to be!" Regina told her, trying to remain excited and enthusiastic for the wedding.

Snow giggled. Emma kissed Regina on the forehead and then smiled right back at her.

"Just promise she doesn't get into any trouble." Emma said, winking at Snow.

"What would make you think _I _would be getting into trouble?" Snow said, feigning innocence. "Are you not the one who is marrying a woman?"

Regina and Emma burst into a fit of giggles, only for Hadrian to interrupt this cherished moment.

"Emma, we simply _do not _have time –"

"Fine." She said, growing irritated with her uncle and the situation at hand.

"I don't see many guards trying to break this door down Sir, are they possibly changing their minds?" Regina asked, trying to delay the time.

"What kind of good lady asks a _prince _such a damnable question?" Hadrian scolded Regina, and Emma immediately jumped at him.

"Don't you _dare _talk to my fiancée in such a manner Hadrian, I do not care if we have become fellow fighters, I will not have you disrespect _my_ woman in such a way – or any for that matter." Emma seethed, rage seeping from her pores at her uncle's blatant disrespect of Regina.

Hadrian nodded, and then guided Emma out of the room. Before Regina could hear the door to their chambers shut, she saw Emma's eyes lock with hers once more, and this made her feel a bit more at ease.

Though, Regina knew she would never feel fully at ease until the blonde was safely back in her arms.

* * *

Hadrian watched his niece ride out into the dark abyss of the night, and stayed at the gate. No one was out that evening, for the all Leopold's men where still grieving and trying to make sense of Emma's potential guilt. What puzzled everyone was that Leopold and Emma both agreed to the terms of the new marriage, so why would Emma wish to kill her father now?

_She didn't want him dead. _

Hadrian sighed, and angrily kicked at the rocks. He so wished Emma could have been easier to turn against her father, but Emma was just as fierce and powerful as Eva – with all the same amount of stubborn feelings towards the sick notion of love and destiny.

_Love is but a fictional weakness. _

Eva was not _supposed_ to fall in love Leopold, for this was not the plan the three siblings - Hadrian, his older brother Cedric, and Eva had originally worked out. Eva was _supposed_ to gain control of the White Kingdom, and form a full alliance with her Northern homeland.

This would have made _their_ kingdom impenetrable.

Eva's love for Leopold turned her heart pure and red, completely shattering any chances for full domination. It only took her death for Cedric and Hadrian to see potential in another suitable chance at Leopold's destruction.

Emma.

Hadrian spent nearly two years with his niece, and worked her against the White Kingdom until this most fateful announcement.

The announcement of King Leopold's new queen, Regina.

Did Hadrian know Emma would _absolutely abhor _the new future bride?

Yes.

Did he also know that she would wish to go back home and confront Leopold herself?

He had been counting on it.

The only miscounted event was Emma indeed _falling in love_ with Regina, which ended up not going as well as he had planned. Sure, he wished for Emma to hate Leopold enough to want him dead, but Hadrian did not think Emma would fall in love with her father's future wife, and then secure the rights to marry her.

_Emma, how much like your mother you truly are. _

_Love will always be both of your weaknesses, and the cause of both of your demises. _

* * *

_**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I redid it a few too many times until I was some what satisfied.**_

_**What really confused me about Eva on the show was how her deviousness (tripping Cora) completely evaporated when she married Leopold, and I found a way to interpret it. I truly think that love can change someone, like it changed Eva. Her brothers on the other hand... not so much. They couldn't darken Emma, even as hard as they tried.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and voiced their opinions about Cora being the murderer! She's obviously a huge part of it, but I think the cloaked man needed to be identified. Did anyone see Hadrian coming though? Wait until next chapter to see just how much more is in this Machiavellian plan. **_


End file.
